


Fairy Tail Incorporated

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: The town of Magnolia is known as The Most Hauntedest Place On Earth and for good reason too because it's infested with ghosts, monsters and mysteries. But local teens Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu often solve those mysteries along with their faithful feline Happy. But they soon find themselves solving the biggest mystery of their lives.





	1. Beware The Beast From Below

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the series Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated and I chose to write this because a lot of the characters reminded me of the characters from Fairy Tail. Also I won't be doing all the episodes because they're are a lot but I will be doing the important ones.

Welcome to Magnolia. A small town located in Fiore, it's like most small towns filled with shops, houses, a few churches and schools, there's just one thing that makes it differ from all the other small towns you've probably encounter. It's haunted. Yes you heard me right Magnolia is haunted in fact it's known as the most hauntedest place on earth. It's crawling with ghosts, monsters, and other creepy mysteries.

Now when there is a place filled with mysteries there is always bound to be somebody who wants to solve them well this town is no different. It has somebody who solves mysteries, in fact it has five somebodies. Four teenagers: Gray Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel and their faithful feline Happy.

Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu all met in school as children after their parents had forced them into a book club to get them to socialize more. The four of them bounded over their love of mystery books and the irresistible cuteness of Natsu's kitten Happy. When mysterious monsters and ghosts started showing up in Magnolia they found themselves wanting to solve mysteries like the characters in their books and then Fairy Tail Incorporated was born. With Happy as their mascot, the four friends soon uncovered the truth behind those monsters and ghosts. Turns out they were just regular people in costumes using scares as a cover for their crimes. Unfortunately though not many people appreciated their public service.

"Another mystery bites the dust!" Lucy the smart but sweet and sassy blonde cheered after sharing a high five with her friends.

"Way to go guys." Gray the black haired, sane man of the group said with pride.

"Let's celebrate." Juvia the romantic and moral supporting blunette offered.

"I second that motion." Natsu the salmon haired funny guy with the big appetite agreed.

"I could really go for some fish right now." Said Happy, Natsu's loyal talking blue cat with an equally large appetite.

But before they could all leave to celebrate their victory they found themselves being locked in jail by the local sheriff Gajeel Redfox.

"Hey Sheriff what up with the bars?" Natsu asked.

"I got a question for you kids. You see this badge?" He said pointing to the star on his uniform. "You know why it's here?"

"It came with the shirt?" Lucy snipped.

"It's here because when there's a crime I solve it. Not you meddling kids and your dumb pet."

"Dumb pet? I resent that!" Happy scoffed.

"Come on Gajeel you're not really going to lock us up like this are you?" Gray asked.

"We're not under arrest are we?" Juvia asked.

"No. He can't hold us we haven't done anything wrong." Lucy said.

"I can hold you until your parents come to pick you up." Gajeel said. "Oh boy are you in trouble."

"You're just jealous because we do a better job at solving mysteries than you do." Natsu said.

"Watch your mouth kid. I'm a public official so you better show me some respect."

He then left to call their parents.

"What a jerk." Natsu groaned.

"I swear he has some kind of vendetta against us." Lucy said.

"Just once it would be nice if someone thanked us for solving a mystery." Juvia said.

"Good thing we're not in this to be liked." Gray said causing his friends to stare at him while feeling insulted. "That didn't come out right."

An hour later they're parents arrived to pick them up and scold them. Their families didn't real approve of their hobby or their friendship for that matter which is kind of ironic considering it's their fault they're friends in the first place. There was a third thing that the kids bounded over that led to their friendship. It was the fact that they had a difficult relationship with their parents.

Lucy's father was a millionaire and widower who was always wrapped up in his work. Barely paying any attention to his lonely daughter.

"Lucy there are moments when you do me proud." Her father Jude said. "But not recently. Why can't you just stick to your studies and stay out of trouble?"

"Dad there's more to my life than just school you know." Lucy said. "I can have friends."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that maybe you should have different friends."

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"They're a bad influence on you. Especially that Natsu Dragneel. You know I never liked him."

"I know Dad. You've told me that a hundred times. You know I wish that you would give them a chance. They're really great."

"Not from what I've seen. But that's what I get for sending you to a regular public school instead of a well refined boarding school."

"Oh boy." Lucy huffed.

Gray's father the mayor wasn't any better, he often would criticize and put the boy down for not being what he expected his son to be.

"Once again you have embarrassed me." His father Laxus scolded. "What is it like the tenth time you've done it? This month?"

"So this is about you?" Gray said.

"Gray as the mayor's son you have to make an example. Running around and causing mischief is not a good example."

"We just want answers Dad. Is that so wrong?"

"I just don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret."

"You mean like building a bad trap?"

"No! Ugh! Everyday I ask myself why do I even bother with you? You're just a weak link in the chain of our family name!"

"Well I wouldn't say I was that bad." Gray sighed.

Juvia's parents were more loving and supportive but Juvia had three very popular and successful sisters who her parents were always praising and fawning over.

"I just don't understand this mystery solving phase you're going through." Her mother Aquarius told her. "We never had to deal with anything like this with your sisters."

"That's because I'm not the same as them Mom." Juvia said. "Why do you guys have to compare me to them all the time? I'm my own person."

"We know that princess." Her father Scorpio said. "We don't mind that you have different interests but you're interests don't seem to be doing you any good."

"And what about this Gray?" Her mother asked. "Certainly there must be other boys."

"Not like Gray. He's honest and sweet and he sees things differently."

"You know Sherry's boyfriend has some very nice friends who are looking to date." Her father said. "Perhaps she could arrange a double date?"

"Oh my goodness! Do you guys even listen to me?"

Natsu's parents like Juvia's were more loving but they were the over protective type, always trying to keep their little boy safe and worrying too much.

"I don't like you running around so late at night." His mother Grandeeney said. "You could get hurt."

"Your mother and I are awfully concerned about you son." His father Igneel said. "We're not saying find new friends-"

"Yes we are." Grandeeney said. "Find new friends."

"But Mom Dad, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy are the best friends a guy could ask for." Natsu said.

"Yeah and they're the only kids in school who don't think Natsu is a dork." Happy said.

"Hey!"

"It wouldn't be so much of a problem if they weren't always putting you in danger." Igneel said.

"Dad you're worrying for nothing. Happy and I always play it safe." Natsu said. "If there's danger."

"We run." Happy finished. "Fast really fast."

Happy like most cats didn't remember his parents, in fact if you had asked him what his earliest memory was he would say it was when Natsu found him in a basket on Christmas morning. That Christmas was the happiest one of Natsu's life because that was when he met his best friend in the whole world. Their friendship extended to more than that of a master and his pet. What they had was special and everlasting.

"So how did it go with your folks?" Gray asked his friends as he drove them to school in his van.

"My dad says that I'm wasting my potential and is thinking of sending me to a boarding school." Lucy said. "Yeah like he's never threaten me with that before."

"My parents gave me a curfew." Natsu said. "And they've limited my diet to just three meals a day. Have they no soul?"

"Oh the humanity!" Happy whimpered.

"At least you didn't have to listen to them comparing you to other people." Juvia sighed. "Oh Juvia why can't you be more like your sisters? Why can't you be more behaved like Sherry? Or focus on your school work like Meredy? Or do cheerleading like Chelia? Gives me a headache."

"At least they didn't say you were the weak link in the chain of your family name." Gray said.

"Your dad actually said that?" Natsu said.

"With disdain in his voice as usual."

"That's rough man."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Juvia said.

"Oh he meant it alright." Gray argued.

"Well he's wrong. You're not a weak link, you're one of the most wonderful people I know."

"Thanks Juvia but that doesn't really cheer me up."

Poor Juvia. She had been in love with Gray since they were kids. The very instant her ten year old self laid eyes on him, his name was instantly carved into her heart. Unfortunately Gray was never one to pick up on other people's emotions...At least not without some help.

During the ride Happy decided to sit up front in Juvia's lap because he was still feeling a little sleepy this morning, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the back of the van.

"Last night was a close call for me." Lucy whispered to Natsu. "My dad almost checked my phone."

"Oh man. Did you delete all the messages I sent to you?"

"Did it last night."

"That's a relief."

"Speaking of messages why didn't you text me back the other night? I waited up for you."

"Sorry, Happy and I ordered a pizza and fell asleep watching a movie."

"Okay apology accepted." She said scooting closer to him. "But I still missed you."

She walked her pointer and middle finger up his chest and tried to pull him into a kiss only for him to gently push her back. Oh! Did I forget to mention that Natsu and Lucy were secretly dating? They were an odd couple but they made it work the only problem was that Natsu wasn't sure how Happy would react to him having a girlfriend and the fact that Lucy's father pretty much hated him.

"Not here Lucy." Natsu whispered. "Not in public."

"Why? My dad's not around."

"But they are." He said pointing to their friends in the front seat.

"Juvia and Gray are going to find out sooner or later."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about Happy. I'm not sure if he'll take it well."

"You know the sooner you tell him the better."

"The same could be said about your dad."

"Okay there's a big difference between telling my dad and telling Happy."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is Happy won't kill you if he finds out about us."

"Alright you have a point there. Still I wanna tell him at just the right moment."

"How about now? Hey Happy-"

But before she could say another word the lid of a port hole came flying off of a port hole as a strange mist started coming from the sewers below. The mist started to fog up the windows of the van.

"Hey what gives?" Gray asked.

He got his answer when a roar was heard and a claw was pressed against the window. The four teens and cat let out a cry of fright and didn't move a muscle until the mist cleared and whatever made that roaring noise was gone.

"Like what was that?" Natsu asked while shaking

"Looks like a mystery to me." Gray said getting excited. "And that's just a little bit more important than school."

Believing it to have come from the sewers they went down the porthole to investigate. They found a wall that had been broken through which led to some mysterious caverns which only indulged their curiosity further.

"Man this place is creepy." Natsu said.

"But very interesting." Lucy said.

"Hey take a look at this." Juvia spotted something shiny nearby. She got closer to it and picked it up. It was a silver locket, the pendent was circle shaped and when she opened it up it revealed a photograph of a young couple while playing a little melody. "It's so pretty."

"Nice work Juvia." Gray said.

"Thank you Gray. You're very-" But he had already walked away. "Sweet."

For awhile it seemed like they wouldn't find anything except rocks and moisture until Happy stumbled onto a trail of slime. He sniffed it and followed it to the source.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Happy what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Happy pointed his paw upward, the gang looked up and saw three cocoons that contained three construction workers.

"Oh my!" Juvia gasped.

"Ewww!" Lucy seethed.

"Dudes that's straight up nasty!" Natsu said.

It wasn't long before someone called the authorities and unfortunately it was Sheriff Gajeel who answered the call.

"Now you see what happens when you kids stick your noses where they don't belong?" He scolded. "People get cocooned!"

"Like man we found them like that." Natsu said.

"There was a monster and-" Juvia started.

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it! This has nothing to do with you kids so just go on to school, leave the crime solving to the professionals, and stay out of it!" He said before going to help the paramedics load the cocoons into the ambulance.

"I got a stay out of it right here." Lucy grumbled while holding up a fist.

"You're not the only one who wants to give it to him." Natsu told her.

"Yeah." Happy added before sticking out his tongue at the sheriff.

"Let me talk to him." Gray suggested.

"Don't worry Gray will make him understand." Juvia sighed with a smile.

Gray walked over to the ambulance but then he came running back, carrying one of the cocoons.

"Natsu start up the car!" Gray told him.

"I thought that you were going to talk to him!" Natsu said as they ran to the van.

"He wasn't in a listening mood."

"So you stole a body?" Lucy cried. "Oh yeah that totally won't get us into a lot trouble!"

"Just shut up and get in the van!"

They got in the van and drove off to a local University where college professor Precht Gaebolg worked. He was an old friend of the Dreyar family and very educated on science and biology.

"Now could someone tell me what photosynthesis is?" He asked his class. The students all raised their hands up. "And please don't say plant farts."

The students dropped their hands as soon as he said that. He huffed in annoyance and frustration which was furthered when Gray and his friends came in with a cocooned body, frightening his entire class away.

"Professor Gaeblog we need your help." Gray said.

"Couldn't you kids have waited for break?" He said.

"Sorry but it's an emergency."

Professor Gaeblog examined the cocoon carefully while the others watched him.

"Is he dead?" Natsu asked before gulping.

"No he's alive." Professor Gaeblog said. "But he seems to be in some dehydrated stasis. I assume it's temporary and it looks organic but I'll have to do some tests. The sheriff okayed this right?"

"Of course he did." Gray lied. "What did you think? That we just stole a body? That's crazy. So um you'll give us a call when you've got something."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Great."

Later that afternoon they went to grab a bite to eat at 8-Island restaurant. A popular eating area owned by Yajima the most famous chef in Magnolia. His most famous and special dish was a small strawberry cake filled with a sweet, sticky and irresistible custard filling.

"I don't know how he makes this." Lucy asked looking at the custard in her cake. "Does he use vanilla or cream? Or butter?"

"Give it up Lucy, people have been trying to figure out chef Yajima's recipes for years and they never come close." Natsu said before wolfing down three more cakes along with Happy.

"Uh... Don't forget to chew." Juvia said feeling creeped out.

"And breathe." Gray added.

"Natsu you seriously need to work on your table manners." Lucy said.

"What do you mean? I have perfect table manners."

"Compared to what? A gorilla?" Gray said.

"So what do you guys think that cocoon is made out of?" Juvia asked.

"My guess is that the cocoon is a multicelled mutation probably a result of radiation. What do you think Natsu?" She smiled and grasped his hand only for him to pull away nervously.

"I think that Happy and I should go for another round. What do you think buddy?"

"Aye sir!" The cat agreed and they ran back to make another order.

"Lucy is there something going on between you and Natsu?" Juvia asked suspiciously.

"No. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why would there ever be anything going on between me and Natsu!" She cried out in irritation before walking away.

"Okay that was weird." Gray said.

"Well it looks like it's just us. All alone." Juvia said fiddling with her hair and blushing a little. "Do you wanna go for a drive? Maybe talk about that pretty locket I found? I wonder what it would be like to get such a romantic present."

"Beats me but I know that don't care about that girly stuff. That's why we're such good friends." Gray said. "Listen I need to go home and work on a trap for that monster. I'll give you a ride?"

"Gee thanks." She blew.

"No problem."

Juvia rolled her eyes and got in the van. That night something broke into the university and attacked Professor Gaeblog leaving him in one of those cocoons. It was all over the news the next morning and when Gray found out he was overcome with guilt. So much so that he ended up lying around in the radio station of Titania Knightwalker. Magnolia's top radio DJ and a very good friend of Happy and the gang. She was an older woman who was very sassy and would speak her mind but she was also wise in her own way and she cared deeply for the four kids and the cat. 

"I was wondering when you kids would get here." She said when Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived at her station. "He's in the back."

They found their friend sitting in a corner looking miserable.

"Gray it's us. We're here for you." Juvia said sitting next to him. Happy jumped into his lap and started nuzzling him.

"It's all my fault." Gray moaned. "I was the one who stole the body and Professor Gaeblog paid the price. I should've just listened to my dad."

"We all helped steal the body Gray." Lucy said.

"Actually I never-" Natsu started only for Lucy to elbow him. "Ow! Okay, okay, we all stole it."

"Gray you've never backed away from a mystery in your life." Juvia told him.

"I've got nothing!" He replied pitifully.

"Man up Gray!" Lucy said. "We still have the cocoon. I took a sample of it- Happy!"

The little cat was eating the sample she had taken.

"If that cat mutates I'm putting it down." Titania said.

"Happy stop that!" Lucy demanded.

"What? It's custard."

"Really?" Natsu walked over to where the sample was, stuck his finger in it, sniffed it, then tasted it.

"Ewwws!" Titania, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia scoffed.

"No guys it's Yajima's custard. Give it a taste."

Everyone tasted it and Natsu was right. It was Yajima's custard.

"Strange. What would a monster need Yajima's custard for?" Juvia said.

"I'm guessing it's not a real monster." Lucy said. "And I think we need to do a little investigating around Yajima's restaurant."

"But how do we do that?" Gray asked.

"Well Yajima is looking to hire two waitresses." Natsu said. "If the girls get jobs at the 8-Island restaurant they can snoop around after hours."

"Great idea." Gray said.

Five minutes later Natsu and Happy found themselves dressed in drag.

"Um this isn't what I had in mind." Natsu said. "Why are Happy and I dressed like girls when Lucy and Juvia are girls?"

"Yeah my skirt is too tight." Happy said.

"Because Lucy and I refused." Juvia said.

Natsu and Happy glared at them then went to get hired by Yajima. At closing time when he left them to lock up they let Gray, Juvia, and Lucy inside and started looking around. Well actually Gray, Juvia, and Lucy looked around, Natsu and Happy just ate as much food as they could find.

"This is cool huh Happy?" Natsu said with his mouth full of pie.

"Aye!" His pet agreed.

"For once snooping around for a mystery has worked in our favor."

"You wanna see if they have any chocolate sauce in the storage closet?"

"Sure."

Happy and Natsu went over to the storage closet and picked the lock with Happy's claws. But they didn't find chocolate sauce in there. They found a short, round, humanoid creature, with a single eye and a helmet that hid the rest of his upper face. It opened it's disgusting jaw and roared in their faces.

"Monster!" Happy shouted.

"Run for it Happy!" Natsu said and the two started running for their lives.

They screamed as the monster chased them around the restaurant and in their haste to get away they bumped right into Juvia who was looking through another closet with Gray and Lucy.

"What's the matter with you two?" Gray asked them.

"Monster! Monster!" The boy and his cat said while trembling and pointing behind them.

Gray and Lucy turned around in the direction they were pointing in but they saw nothing.

"It was right there. We saw it." Natsu said.

"It was chasing us." Happy said. "It was short and ugly and it only had one eye!"

"There is no monster." Gray said

"Wait a minute where's Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"I'm down here!" They followed her voice over to a hole in the floor. "I'm alright but you guys really need to see this."

The rest of them jumped down the hole and found themselves in a tunnel. Walking down it they were led to the underground caverns of Magnolia.

"According to my G.P.S we're directly under the bank." Lucy said.

"And it looks like somebody's been doing a little digging." Juvia said shining her flash light over to the shovel and pick axe lying on the ground.

"Why would that creepy monster bust a hole in the 8-Islands restaurant and then try to dig a tunnel that leads to the bank?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Happy suggested.

"Yeah hungry for money." Gray said.

"I smell a trap coming on." Lucy said with a smile.

The group quickly began to put together a trap for the monster. Ten minutes later when they saw him coming they put their plan into action.

"Hey ugly over here!" Gray called getting the monster's attention.

It chased after him until he slipped behind something and Lucy ran out.

"No stupid over here!" She taunted.

Then it chased her but she gave him the slip also and Juvia ran out.

"Wrong again!" She called.

She led him over to where Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy waited to spring their trap. But when the monster stepped on the trigger the cage dropped on them instead of the monster. The monster the shot a huge hunk of slime that trapped them.

"Oh my hair!" Lucy cried. "It'll take weeks to get this out!"

"I can't move my legs!" Natsu said struggling.

"We're stuck!" Happy said.

Juvia had managed to avoid getting caught in the cage was hiding and waiting for the monster to leave so she could help her friends. Once she thought he was gone she went to help them.

"Hold on guys I'll get you out." She said.

"Juvia look out!" Natsu shouted.

She turned around to see the monster standing behind her.

"Run Juvia! Run!" Lucy told her.

"Don't worry I'm running!" She said taking off with the monster chasing after her.

They desperately tried to struggle out of the slime they were stuck in but it was a futile effort. Luckily Happy noticed that it had a very familiar smell.

"Guys it's custard! Eat! Eat!" He told them and they quickly put their mouths to work. Meanwhile Juvia ran like her life depended on it and it kind of did. She ran back in the tunnel and climbed up the hole in the closet.

She then headed for the door but it was glued shut by the monster shooting more of that sticky custard. It then shot more of it had her legs causing her to trip and fall over. It leaned over to grab her only to get knocked back and stuck to the wall by a wave of custard being sprayed at it by Gray.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

"Gray you saved me." She smiled.

"Not now Juvia. I have to see why my trap went wrong." He said.

"What is going on here?"

Just then Gajeel walked in with Laxus and the police. 

"Why is the town's biggest tourist attraction cocooned to the wall?" Laxus asked.

"Dad he's not a monster." Gray said.

"Then who is he?"

"He's chef Yajima." Natsu said.

"Impossible. Yajima is the one who called us." Gajeel said stepping aside to let the short cook walk inside.

"The silent alarm went off at my home so I called the police." He said then jumped back when he saw the monster. "Oh good gracious what is that?"'

"But if the monster isn't Yajima then who is it?" Natsu asked.

Happy jumped on the monster's shoulder and pulled off his mask revealing him to be Professor Gaeblog.

"Professor Precht Gaebolg!" Everyone gasped.

"That's right!" He said. "I was trying to scare people away from the sewers while I dug my way into the back and got rich."

"But you're a college professor, why do you need more money?" Juvia asked.

"Seriously? Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Ohhhh!" They said understanding his reasons.

"I discovered that the caves to Magnolia were connected to the sewer by accident. While collecting moldy spores for my class I discovered that it led directly under the bank so I put my plan into motion. 8-Islands restaurant gave me all access I needed so I decided to frame cooky boy here by using his disgusting dessert and I staged my own attack to throw off any suspicion in my involvement. And it would've worked if it hadn't of been for you meddling kids and your blasted cat!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge professor." Gajeel said slapping handcuffs onto his wrists.

"Wait what about this locket we found where you were digging?" Juvia asked holding it up. Laxus flinched nervously when he saw the locket in her hand.

"Never seen it before." Gaeblog said as the police led him away.

Later that evening the gang went to celebrate their victory at Titania's radio station but Juvia couldn't stop wondering about the locket she found.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Gray asked noticing her confused expression.

"I just don't understand." She said. "If this locket doesn't belong to the professor than to who? And how did it get down there in the caves?"

Just then the radio phone rang.

"Welcome to Knightwalker station. How may we help you?" Natsu answered.

"You're all doomed." The voice on the other end said with disdain.

"Like uh...Who is this?" Natsu asked getting scared.

"You can call me Siegrain." The voice said. "You should have never brought that locket out of the cave. You don't know what you've uncovered."

"Uncovered? Uncovered what?" Juvia asked.

"A truth that should have remained hidden. The truth behind the curse of Magnolia. The real mystery is just beginning."

The mysterious caller then hung up leaving the gang to wonder who this Siegrain was and what he was talking about.


	2. The Creeping Creatures

After the incident with Professor Gaeblog mysteries had become slow and scarce so Happy and the kids were hanging out at Gray's place.

"Ugh I am so bored." Lucy groaned. "We haven't had a good mystery in I don't know when."

"Gray I've read every book and magazine in your house." Juvia said. "And it's not a lot....Hey what's that?"

She spotted something sticking out between the couch cushions.

"No don't!"

Gray lunged for what she was reaching for but he wasn't quick enough and she got to it first. It was a magazine titled Traps Illustrated and the cover showed a girl in a swimsuit setting up traps.

"Gray!" Juvia gasped in disgust.

"It's not what you think! I only read it for the articles! I swear!" He said while blushing.

"Dude why didn't you tell me you had something like this?" Natsu said excitedly causing Lucy to glare at him. "Not that I would ever be interested in looking at stuff like that."

The doorbell rang. Gray answered the door, it was the delivery man and he had a package for him. He opened the box to find a note in there with an S stamped on it. They recognized it and realized that it was from that mysterious caller Siegrain they had heard from several weeks ago.

"Saved this for a rainy day, enjoy." Lucy said reading the note.

"Siegrain gives me the creeps." Juvia shuddered.

"I'll say." Natsu said shaking. "Remember when he said that we were all doomed? I don't know what he meant by that but I know it doesn't mean something good."

Gray went through the styrofoam in the box and pulled out a purse that seemed to be made from some sort of red, scaly skin.

"Cute purse." Lucy said examing it.

"Check out the label." Gray pointed out. "It says 100% pure dragon lizard made in Dragonsburg."

"But that's impossible. Dragonsburg hasn't sold a product made from dragon lizard skin in years." Juvia said.

"What the heck is Dragonsburg?" Happy asked.

"It was founded back in the 1800's by prospectors looking for gold but they found something much more valuable." Lucy said. "A strange new species of lizard that resembled dragons. They called them dragon lizards and they used their skin to make many products leading to Dragonsburg becoming very rich until the dragon lizards became extinct then they lost their business and it became a ghost town."

"But this purse says it's made from dragon lizard skin." Natsu said.

"And it smells new." Happy added.

"Looks like we have a mystery." Gray said.

"Oh sweet Christmas finally!" Lucy said with excitement.

They all got into their van the Fairy Tail Mobile and drove off to Dragonsburg. Just as Lucy had said, Dragonsburg had become a ghost town, completely abandoned.

"Dragonsburg? More like Creepsvile." Natsu said.

"It's such a shame that an entire species died out because of this place." Juvia said.

"Alright let's split up and look for clues." Gray said.

He parked the van, got out, and began to look around. Once Gray and Juvia had gone off to look in different directions, Lucy walked over to Natsu and took hold of his arm.

"What do you say Natsu? Wanna go clue hunting with me?" She asked smiling and batting her eyes.

"Lucy not in front of Happy." Natsu said pulling his arm away.

"I don't get why you're so worried about him finding out."

"You don't understand, Happy and I have been together since he was a kitten. It's always been just him and me, he's never had to...Share me with anyone."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad give us the same amount of attention."

"Hey Natsu look over there! It's a burger joint!" Happy pointed over to the abandoned burger restaurant that was a little ways from where they were. The doors weren't locked so they were able to get in and they found a huge stash of burgers.

"Jackpot!" Natsu declared hungrily. "Bon appetit buddy!"

"Oh boy! I wonder if there are any burgers with fish on them."

"Only one way to find out."

"I don't know if you guys should eat those." Lucy said. "They might be stale."

"Beggars can't be choosers Lucy." Natsu said before he and Happy began to chow down.

Lucy face palmed then tapped Natsu on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"Lucy I would love to but I can't hear anything over my stomach. We'll talk after I eat."

"You know what? Forget it."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing."

"So you're mad at me for doing nothing? Geez why do girls have to be so confusing?"

"Gang there's nothing to trap here so let's go home." Gray said.

But when they got back in the van, Gray discovered that it wasn't starting up. He got out of the Fairy Tail Mobile and went to check under the hood. Just then a truck pulled up and a large, muscular, frightening mechanic stepped out. He wore a tattered shirt that bore the name tag Ezel on it.

"Care to tell me what you kids are doing here in Dragonsburg?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Our van broke down." Juvia said.

"Would you mind taking a look at it?" Gray asked.

"Why the heck should I help you?!"

"Because you're a mechanic." Lucy said.

"Touche." He checked under the hood of the van. "Here's your problem, your engine's missing. I'm gonna have to order one from Magnolia but it's three miles from here so it won't arrive until morning."

"So we're stuck here in this creepy town all night long?" Natsu said.

"Relax Natsu I'll call my dad and get him to pick us up." Gray said.

"Sorry pretty boy but this town don't have any cell service and the phone line has been dead for years." Ezel said.

"Pretty boy?" Gray said insulted.

"Wait a minute if you don't have any working phones how are you supposed to order us a new engine?" Lucy asked.

"I order things by computer."

"Don't suppose that you could recommend a hotel." Gray said.

"My sister Kyoka runs the best in town. The Drowsy Dragon. I'll give you a lift there." Ezel drove them over to the hotel and toed their van along with them. "And a word of advice don't leave your rooms."

He then dropped them off and drove away. They went inside the hotel and rang the bell at the front desk. A green haired woman who was scary beyond all reason stepped out of a nearby office.

"We ain't got no rooms." She said.

"But the sign in your window says vacancy." Gray pointed out.

"That sign is broken."

"It's a painted sign." Lucy said.

"Oh...Right. Jackal! We got guests!" She shouted.

From the back walked in an equally scary and skinny young man with teeth sharp enough to be mistaken for fangs.

"Well hello." He said flashing a grin that showed off his pointy teeth.

"This is my son Jackal, I'm Kyoka." The woman said.

"So what brings you to Dragonsburg?" Jackal asked. "You boys looking for a private place to make out with your girls in?"

"Heck no!" Gray shouted in embarrassment.

"Absolutely not!" Juvia blushed.

"No way!" Natsu said.

"Pervert!" Lucy scoffed.

"Now Jackal don't be rude." Kyoka said wagging her finger in her son's face. "Follow me."

She led them up a stairway and down a corridor of rooms.

"We don't get much guests here at the Drowsy Dragon." Kyoka said.

"Shocker." Gray mumbled.

"Now I have some rules here that all guests are required to follow." She said. "Rule number one boys and girls in separate rooms, rule number two stay in your rooms no matter what you hear. That includes screams, moans, wails, pounding, clawing, scratching, and anything that sounds like a body being dragged across a hard wood floor."

"Ooookay." Natsu said feeling disturbed.

Kyoka looked down at Happy who was hiding between Natsu's legs, shaking like a leaf.

"And rule number three no pets in the hotel."

"What?!" Happy gasped fearfully.

"You can sleep in the van Happy." Gray told him.

"It's just for one night. I'll see you in the morning." Natsu assured him.

"I hope so." He then made his way downstairs to toward the door. "And for the record I'm not a pet! I'm a companion!"

After he left his friends went to get settled in their rooms. A few minutes later Juvia caught Lucy doing her make up in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked the blonde.

"Just putting on a little lip gloss."

"For what?"

"Uh...My lips are chapped."

"Okay...Wait a minute that's your strawberry flavored lipgloss. I thought you only wore that when you were going to make out with a boy."

"No...No I wear it for other reasons."

"Like what?"

"Keeping my lips moist. Well toodles."

"Where are you going?"

"I uh... Forgot something."

"What?"

"I....I forget." Then she left the room.

"Well that was a little weird."

In the other room Natsu was pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck.

"Relax Natsu I'm sure Happy is alright." Gray said.

"I don't know man. He's probably scared out of his mind. Maybe I should go check on him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't we warned not to leave our rooms?"

"I'm just going to go see how he's doing then come straight back."

"Okay but if you get caught by the dragon lady don't drag me into it."

Natsu left the room and went down the corridor, bumping right into Lucy.

"Oh sorry Lucy." He said.

"Natsu were you sneaking out to see me?"

"Uh...Yeah I was. But I wanted to check on Happy first."

"Trust me he's fine."

But Lucy was wrong. Poor Happy was outside in the van petrified with fear.

"Okay Happy calm down." The cat told himself. "Everything is going be alright. How does that old saying go? There's nothing to fear but fear itself. I just need to get some sleep. I'll be okay. There are no monster out there, there are no monsters out there."

He kept repeating the same phrase to himself until he saw six sets of eyes staring at him in the darkness. The eyes came closer and Happy saw that they belonged to three monsters that resembled dragons.

"Ahhh! Monsters! Natsu help!"

The dragons started climbing on to the van, trying to get in. Happy jumped out the window and ran straight into the hotel.

Meanwhile Gray was sitting alone in his room waiting for Natsu to come back when Juvia walked in.

"Juvia what are you doing in here?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for Lucy."

"She left too?"

"Uh-huh. What happened to Natsu?"

"He went to check on Happy."

"They both left? Weird."

"I never understand those two, especially Lucy."

"So um... Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Natsu to come back."

"Okay." She sat next to him on the bed. "Do you wanna just sit and talk until he gets back?"

"Uh...Uh...Well actually." He said sliding away from her. "I would but remember what the crazy lady said? Boys and girls in separate rooms and I'm a big stickler for rules."

"No you're not. You break at least one rule everyday."

"Oh...Right...Okay so I guess we can talk. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...How about this locket I found?" She said pushing her hair back to show him that she was now wearing it around her neck.

"You're wearing that thing?"

"Yes. I thought that I would hold on to it until I found out who it belonged to. What do you think? Does it look pretty on me?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. I mean it's your neck. Am I supposed to say that your neck looks pretty? It just looks like a neck to me."

"Well you know it's very nice when a boy tells a girl that she's pretty."

"I'm positive that only happens with couples. We're just friends so there's no need."

Juvia huffed in frustration. Suddenly Happy came running into their room and slammed the door, panting with fear.

"Happy what's the matter?" Gray asked.

Happy was so scared and out of breath that he could hardly speak and could only make gestures.

"Lagan people?" Gray guessed. "Flagon people? Wagon people?"

"Dragon people?" Juvia guessed.

Happy nodded, then the lights went out and the door was broken down. They heard the sound of claws scratching around on the floor.

"Quick on the bed." Juvia whispered to Gray.

He grabbed Happy and jumped on to the bed. Juvia ran to join them, one of the dragons almost got her with it's claws but Gray scooped her up into his arms and pulled her on to the safety of the bed.

"Oh Gray." She sighed happily but her joy faded when Gray dropped her on to the bed.

"Not so close Juvia." He told her.

The dragons started climb up on to the bed.

"This is it! There's no escape!" Juvia cried hugging a trembling Happy.

"I've got an idea. Get the comforter!" Gray said.

They grabbed the comforter and threw it on to the dragons as a diversion, giving them a chance to run out of the room. In another room Lucy was trying to make a move on Natsu.

"Well look at this." She said with a flirty smile. "No Gray, No Juvia, No Happy. Just us."

"Are you sure that we should be doing this? I really don't think now is the best time for us to get romantic."

"Alright what's wrong with me? Is it my breath?"

"No. Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm...I'm shy."

"You weren't shy last Friday."

"I'm sorry Lucy I'm just...I'm nervous. You know my history with girls, they've always found me replusive and the fact that you don't confuses me."

"What is so confusing about me being into you?"

"Well look at you! You're hot and I'm...Not. At school you're popular, I'm a loser. Your dad has more money than God, my dad can barely pay the mortgage on our house. You're smart, I'm dumb. What the heck do you see in me?"

"Oh Natsu." She said. "Is that it? You think you're not good enough for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh come here you."

She puckered her lips and leaned over to kiss him. He swallowed nervously then leaned over to meet her lips. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when Gray, Juvia, and Happy came in.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon people!" Juvia cried.

"Come again?"

The lights went out and they heard the sound of glass breaking followed by scratching and snarling. They backed up against the wall, frozen with fear.

"Move to the door slowly." Gray whispered to his friends.

They all slowly and carefully moved toward the door to the room. Suddenly claws came out of the floor, they grabbed Lucy's foot and began to pull her down the hole that they had broken through.

"Lucy! No!" Natsu shouted in horror.

"Natsu!"

He grabbed her waist and using all his strength, tried to pull her out of the claws. Whatever was holding on to her was strong but it was not nearly as strong as Natsu's desire to save Lucy. In the end he managed to pull her away from the creature.

"You saved me." She said surprised.

"I did? Yeah I did. Yikes!" He shouted looking down, Lucy followed his gaze and saw that it led to a severed claw that was clinging to her foot. Lucy screamed and clung to him fearfully.

"That's disgusting!" Happy gagged.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Lucy shrieked shaking her leg until the claw was knocked off.

After that they bolted out of the room, down the stairs, and out the hotel. The three dragons slithered after them, not stopping until they ran past the sign that read: No Leaving Dragonsburg.

"Look they're gone." Lucy pointed out.

"They didn't want to eat us. They just wanted us to leave." Gray said.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know but if we want to figure out what's really going on we have to go back."

"Say what?!" Natsu and Happy said.

"Gray are you crazy? I'm not going back in there." Natsu asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be dragon food." Happy said.

"Come on guys, you're not chicken are you?"

Natsu and Happy squatted down and started flapping their arms and squawking.

"I stand corrected."

However Natsu and Happy ended up going back in with Gray, Juvia, and Lucy. They heard noises coming from a boat dock and went to investigate. Making sure that they stayed hidden in the shadows, they watched as the three dragons loaded boxes on to a boat.

"What are they doing?" Juvia asked.

"It looks like they're transporting cargo." Lucy said. "But what kind of cargo?"

Gray found a crowbar and used it to pry open one of the boxes. Inside were belts, purses, and boots that looked like they were made from the skin of dragon lizards.

"Hmm...Let me try something." Juvia grabbed one of the belts and wrapped it around her arm tight. A few seconds later when she unwrapped it, red swollen rashes were shown on her pale arm. "This isn't really dragon lizard skin. It's imitation animal skin."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked.

"I'm allergic to imitation animal skin. Fake fur and pleather make me break out like crazy."

"So it's a fake which means all these other products must be fake too." Lucy concluded.

"So dragon people are selling fake dragon lizard skin products?" Natsu said.

"Selling fake products? Yeah. Real dragon people doing it? I don't think so because what would a dragon want with money?"

"Looks like it's time to set up a trap." Gray said.

Using some of the products they found they began to build their trap. An hour later Natsu ran out on to the docks and called out.

"Hey you dragon freaks! You're like the ugliest salamanders ever!"

"Who are you calling a salamander?!" One of the dragons hissed.

"Get him!" Another demanded and they lunged for him but Natsu just led them right into Gray's trap. They stepped into a loop made out of belts that sent them flying into three suitcases big enough to hold them and as soon as they landed in their suit cases Happy, Lucy, and Juvia slapped a lock on to each of them.

When that was finished they went into the office at the hotel where they found a working phone and called the police. As expected it was Sheriff Gajeel Redfox who was leading them.

"So you kids managed to capture savage dragon people?" He said.

"Well I wouldn't say that they were dragon people Sheriff." Lucy said.

She and her friends ripped off their masks revealing them to be none other than Ezel, Kyoka, and Jackal.

"Alright you caught us." Ezel growled.

"But why did you do it man?" Natsu asked.

"When the dragon lizards went extinct everybody left Dragonsburg. Everybody except us."

"So we decided to start our own business." Kyoka said. "Of making imitation lizard skin products but we couldn't have any noisy people meddling in our business."

"So we created the dragon people to scare away anyone who came Dragonsburg." Jackal said. "And we would've been rich if hadn't of been for you meddling juveniles."

"You're telling me that this dragon stuff is fake?!" Gajeel shouted angrily. "I paid a fortune for a dragon lizard skinned track suit! Oh you three are going down! Cuff em boys!"

The three were handcuffed, shoved into a police car, and the sheriff drove away with them and his deputies.

"Oh man! We should've asked him for a ride back home." Gray said.

"Oh yeah the van is still not working." Lucy said.

On cue the Fairy Tail Mobile's lights shined on them and they heard the sound of it starting up.

"Yikes! The Fairy Tail Mobile is haunted!" Natsu cried.

"No it's not. Look!" Gray pointed to the open hood which showed that a new engine had been put in it and there was a note tapped to the hood with an S stamped on it.

"It's from Siegrain." Lucy said.

Juvia took the note off of the roof and started reading it.

"Hope you had a good time in Dragonsburg but he warned there are more mysteries to come. This is only one piece of the puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Gray wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've got a bad feeling that we're going to find out." Natsu gulped.

"Just who the heck is this guy? And what's his deal with us?" Gray asked.

"You don't think that he could be dangerous do you?" Juvia asked grasping his arm.

"I don't know about you all but I'm a little afraid." Lucy said. "I don't know why but out of all the things we've encountered, I think this Siegrain actually frightens me more than any of them."

"Me too." Happy said.

Lighting struck and scared kitty jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Hey it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Natsu assured his cat. He then reached for Lucy's hand and smiled, she smiled back. "As long as we have each other we'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided to skip the third episode and base the next chapter off of the fourth episode. I just didn't like the third episode.


	3. Revenge Of Deliora

Titania had gotten a job as DJing for the skating show of Lamia Scale's Winter Park and she managed to get tickets to the park for Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Lamia Scale's Winter Park was one of the funniest places in Magnolia. It was built on top of a snowy mountain and was filled with activities such as skiing, snow boarding, ice skating, and hockey. It was also famous for it's hockey tournaments and figure skating shows.

"It sure was nice of Titania to get us tickets to the park." Juvia said.

"Yeah she's the best." Natsu said.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Gray asked. "Skiing? Snow boarding?"

"I think we should get something to eat first." Natsu said. "What do you say Happy?"

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

They spotted a nearby chilli dog stand that was being run by Bickslow a student from their school who was very good at cooking on the grill.

"No don't eat there." Lucy said stopping Natsu. "That guy is a freak."

"No he's like totally cool." Natsu told her. "Just don't mention his helmet."

"The one he uses to hide the upper part of his face?"

"Yeah. Don't ask about that."

They walked up to his stand.

"Hey Bickslow." Lucy said. "What's with the helmet?"

Natsu face palmed.

"Why do I wear a helmet you ask?" Bickslow snapped. "It's because some made dog tore off part of my face! Now I have to wear this thing to hide the nasty scar it left! But I'll find him! And when I do I'll pay him back for he did to me!...But for now I'll just settle for grilling chilli dogs. So what'll it be Natsu? The usual?"

"You bet!"

"Ahem!" Lucy coughed. "Didn't we agree that you would cut down on the junk food for awhile?"

"But Lucy I love chili dogs."

"I'm worried about your health Natsu. You've been eating a lot of junk food lately and it can't be good for you. At least try to eat better "

"But Lucy-"

"Please? For me?"

"Alright. I'll try." She smiled at him. "Sorry Bickslow, nothing for me but one chilli dog for Happy."

"You're not going to eat one?" Happy said confused. "Are you sick or something?"

"No but I can understand why you would think that."

"Hey Bickslow didn't you used to be on the Lamia Scale hockey team?" Gray asked.

"Yeah but they had to cut me from the team because of my accident. I told them that I could still play but they didn't believe me! Jerks! But they'll be sorry that they cut me! Just wait and see!"

After Happy finished his chilli dog the gang went to get their seats for the skating show. As they were waiting in line they noticed missing photos being pinned up. Apparently several hockey players and ice skaters had disappeared in the park.

"I wonder what happened to those people?" Juvia asked.

"You would think that they would close down the park due to so many disappearances." Gray said.

"We better hurry up and get to our seats." Lucy said.

They sat down on the bleachers and waited for the show to start. They saw their red haired friend Titania up in the announcer's chair playing music and making announcements.

"This is Titania Knightwalker here, live from Lamia Scale's ice show." She said into a microphone. "We have some of our best skaters performing today so give them a hand."

The crowd clapped for the group of skaters coming out on to the ice. But the show was suddenly interrupted by something tunneling through the snow at a fast pace. Then it burst right out of the snow, it was a massive, dark blue, humanoid with a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. Spikes covered it's neck and torso, it had two large legs with feet that resembled a bird's, pointed horns, and hallow eyes.

"What is that thing?" Juvia asked trembling against Gray's arm.

"It looks like a demon!" Natsu cried.

"Run!" Gray shouted.

The creature lunged for the bleachers, chasing after Happy, his friends, and the other audience members. Titania seeing that her friends were in danger, quickly began throwing CDs and radio equipment at it.

"Leave them alone you horned troll!" She cried angrily.

It hissed and positioned itself to attack her until it noticed a female skater trying to make a run for it. It charged after the skater girl, grabbed her, and ran off.

"We can't let that thing get away!" Gray said.

"Sure we can." Natsu said. "All we have to do is stand right here."

"Yeah stand right here." Happy said.

But Lucy wouldn't allow them to play the coward so she pulled them along. They chased after the creature but it disappeared under one of the park stands. Later Sheriff Gajeel and the other authorities were called to interview witnesses, the owner of the park Jura Neekis, and his assistant Brain.

"Now what exactly is this thing you saw?" Gajeel asked.

"It looked like a monster!" Natsu described. "A demon."

"That's exactly what it was." Brain said. "He calls himself Deliora the ice demon. This mountain was his home until Jura built his park here now he wants revenge."

"I already told you Brain this Deliora thing does not exist." Jura said. "That's just a myth some environmentalist made up to get me to close down my park."

"But Mr. Neekis we saw that thing and it kidnapped one of the skaters." Lucy said.

"Is that what happened to the other people who disappeared?" Juvia asked.

"Possibly." Jura said. "But I'm not closing this park, this park is my life's work."

"Well if you're not pressing charges or asking for an investigation there's nothing I can do." Gajeel said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gray said. "You can't ignore the fact that this thing has abducted like five people."

"And I will look into that unfortunately I can't do it on this Park's grounds unless the owner says otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to search for some people and I advise you kids to not get involved."

With that said he got into his car and drove away.

"Well you guys know what this means." Gray said.

"We respect authority, go home and forget this ever happened." Natsu said.

"No we investigate."

"Oh boy, here we go again."

"We better start looking for clues." Juvia said.

"And I just found one. Take a look at this." Lucy pointed over to a locker that had snow melting out of the cracks of the door. The locker was labeled Bickslow.

"This is Bickslow's locker." Happy said.

"Yeah and who wasn't around when Deliora grabbed that girl?" Lucy quizzed.

"But why would Bickslow do something like this?" Natsu asked.

"Well he's always be sore about being cut from the hockey team and he just said that he would make them sorry." Gray said. "Maybe this is how he plans to do it."

"But I've known him for years and I find it hard to believe that he would actually stoop to this."

"Really? It's that hard to believe?" Lucy asked. "Have you seen how he spazzes out lately?"

"Okay so he's not exactly alright in the head but he's not crazy....Okay he's crazy but he's not criminal crazy. Right?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Gray said. "We have to catch him in a trap. Juvia you used to do a little figure skating right?"

"Not exactly." Juvia said. "I mean my parents signed me up for it but I never did any skating. Unless by skating you mean me falling on my butt ten times."

"But you're experienced in it?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well Deliora seems to only target hockey players and figure skaters and every good trap needs bait."

"Bait? Oh no! No! No! I know what you're thinking and you can just forget it."

"Come on Juvia."

"No Gray. There are many things I will do to solve a mystery but I will not be bait for that thing. What if it catches me?"

"It won't, trust me."

"But Gray-"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Okay then so if I say it won't catch you then you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright." She complied.

"Great."

So Gray built a special trap which consisted of a trigger which would send whoever stepped on it flying into a shell that would seal them in. The plan was the next time Deliora attacked, Juvia would get his attention and get him to chase her, leading him into the trap. Natsu and Happy were given the job of keeping an eye on Bickslow and his stand.

"Now this is just cruel." Natsu said. "Assigning us to watch a chili dog stand but we're not allowed to eat anything from it."

"I know it's evil."

"I would give anything to eat just one. But I can't talk about this, I promised Lucy- I mean I promised myself that I would be more healthy."

"Natsu I'm not stupid I know Lucy is making you do this. But what I don't understand is why?"

"She's concerned about my health."

"Since when has she ever been concerned about your health? And why your health? Why not mine? Or Gray's? Or Juvia's?"

"I...I don't know. She's a girl and you know I don't understand girls."

"You know you and Lucy sure are getting a lot closer. Are you two...Together?"

"What?! Why would you say that?" Natsu cried nervously.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm just kidding! Like she'd ever go out with you! I've seen your black book! It's totally empty!" Happy burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll remember this come flea season." Natsu said in annoyance. "You guys done back there?"

"Yep." Lucy said.

"We just need to wait for Juvia to lead Deliora to the trigger over there." Gray said.

"Like where is Juvia anyway?" Natsu asked. "She's supposed to go on in five minutes."

"I'll go get her." Lucy said.

Lucy went to the Fairy Tail Mobile where Juvia got out wearing a blue, long sleeved ice skater style dress and her hair was in a pony tail.

"I feel ridiculous in this thing." Juvia said trying to pull the skirt of her dress down lower. "It's so short, what if someone sees my panties?"

"That won't happen and you look great."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you think Gray...I mean do you think boys would think that I look good in this?"

"Sure. Speaking of which if you liked a boy-"

"Who told you?!" Juvia cried. "Was it one of my sisters? Sherry! She thinks she's so perfect! Well what no one knows is she wears extensions-"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Uh.... Clearly not what you were talking about. Heh, heh." She blushed. "Do me a favor and forget I said that. Anyway you were saying?"

"Well if you liked a boy would you just come out and tell him how you feel?"

"That depends on who it is I like. I've always been a little shy when it comes to boys. Why? Do you like someone?"

"No. I was just... Curious that's all."

"Okay. Listen I'm going to put my skates on, wait here."

"Alright."

Juvia went to sit down on a nearby bench and lace up her skates. While waiting Lucy heard something coming.

"Who's there?"

She got her answer when something grabbed her, threw her into the van, and locked her in there.

"Hey! Let me out!" She cried banging on the doors.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Juvia went back to the van only to find her friend gone. "Lucy where did you go?"

She heard a roar and saw Deliora on top of the van glaring at her.

"Oh dear!" She cried ducking away from his claws and running for her life.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy were still watching Bickslow's stand.

"The smell is killing me Happy." Natsu groaned. "I don't know how long I can take this."

"Go for it buddy." Happy told him. "I won't tell Lucy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hmmm...I guess one chili dog can't hurt."

Natsu started to make his way toward the stand but he accidentally stepped on the trigger sending him into the shell trap. At the moment Juvia came running by with Deliora chasing her.

"Hey what happened to the trap?" She asked in a panic.

"Like help." Natsu called from inside the shell.

"Natsu what did you do?"

"Nevermind just get me out of here."

But she couldn't help him because Deliora's claws came out of the ground and snatched her up. She screamed, getting Gray's attention. 

"Juvia!" He gasped in horror.

"Gray! Do something! Gray!"

She screamed his name one last time before she was dragged beneath the snow.

"Juvia! Juvia!" Panic stricken and in a frenzy, Gray started digging through the snow like a mad man.

"What happened?" Lucy asked arriving on the scene. "Something that smelled like sweat socks threw me in the van."

"It was Deliora! He took Juvia!" Gray shouted in panic.

"Oh no." Lucy could tell by the look on Gray's face that he was about to have a break down. She gently grasped his shoulder. "Gray just calm down we'll get her back."

But he didn't stop digging.

"We have to Lucy! I don't know what to do!"

"Just take a deep breath. Can you do that?"

"No I can't! I can't do anything! Except dig!"

Poor Gray couldn't be reached at the moment so they had to drag him away from the park and force him into the van unfortunately it didn't stop him from going on a digging frenzy so they decided to take him to Titania hoping that she could talk some sense into him. They had never seen Gray like this. He was normally real laid back and cool not scared and panicky like he is now.

"He's been digging like that since we lost Juvia." Lucy said as she and Titania looked down at him trying to dig up her studio floor. "There's nothing but torn carpet all over the back of the Fairy Tail Mobile."

"Come on Gray get a hold of yourself." Titania told him but he didn't respond. "If he ruins my floor he's paying for it."

"This is all my fault." Natsu said. "If I hadn't of gone to that stand Juvia would be alright."

"Wait a minute this happened because you went to that chilli dog stand?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Uh...Maybe."

"Natsu!"

"I'm sorry! It was a moment of weakness and I crumbled!"

"No kidding." Lucy said. "Thanks to your moment of weakness Juvia's been kidnapped and Gray has pretty much lost his mind. Just look at him."

"I told her that she wouldn't get caught." Gray said. "I told her that she wouldn't get caught! I lied to her! I lied!"

"Snap out of it man!" Titania slapped him but he just continued to dig. "Okay I give up."

"Somebody needs to think of a plan!" Gray exclaimed. "Why isn't anybody thinking of a plan?"

"That's usually you Gray." Lucy said.

"You're right! What's wrong with me?!"

"It's no use guys we've lost him." Happy said.

The doorbell rang, Happy went to answer it but there was no one there however there was an envelope with an S stamped on it.

"Siegrain." Happy said bringing the envelope inside.

He gave it to Lucy, she opened the envelope and pulled out a newspaper article showing a photograph of two teenage boys, a teenage girl, and a cat.

"Get a load of this." Lucy said. "This article was from twenty years ago, it says that four kids disappeared from Magnolia but someone tore the fourth one out of the picture."

"Let me see that." Titania took the article from Lucy and looked at the picture. Recognition and a hint of fear flickered in her eyes.

"Do you know them Titania?" Lucy asked.

"No. No I don't."

A cassette tape fell out of the envelope. Titania picked it up and put it in a cassette player.

"Hello children." They heard Siegrain's voice say. "If you've read the article then you know that what happened to your pretty little friend isn't the first time kids have disappeared from Magnolia. If you want to find her and the others may I suggest doing a little research somewhere? Say the basement of the Magnolia library."

The cassette went dead after that and the three teens and cat quickly went to the Magnolia library. They went down into the basement but it was very dark and cold.

"Do we have to be in this spooky place?" Natsu asked.

"If we ever wanna see Juvia again then yes." Lucy said.

"Lucy's right Natsu." Happy said. "If we don't do this Juvia might be gone forever."

"Gone forever?!" Gray cried out in fear.

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Happy said.

"Ya think?" Natsu said.

Lucy found a computer which contained files on old newspaper articles. She started looking through them.

"There's a book over here. Juvia read a book once." Gray said pitifully. "And this chair, Juvia liked to sit in chairs. That card catalog over there-"

"Not helping Gray." Lucy said.

"I know. What's the matter with me?"

"Maybe we should give him a sedative." Natsu whispered to Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to search through the files until she found one about Jura and Brain.

"This is interesting. According to this there was a violent confrontation between Jura and Brain which resulted in Brain threatening to take drastic action."

"Juvia was drastically taken." Gray said.

"It also says that the Magnolia caverns run right under Lamia Scale."

"Oh no does that mean we're going back in the caves?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"Aww man."

They left the library and drove back to Lamia Scale where they found a cave just outside of the exit. Taking their flashlights, they went inside to look around.

"Hey guys I think I found something!" Natsu called.

He had found a huge flight of stairs leading up toward something.

"What are these stairs doing here?" Lucy wondered.

"Search me." Natsu said. "I just found it."

"Deliora has claws right? Claws that he can use to climb?"

"I think so."

"So why would he need stairs if he can climb?"

"One that's industrious?" Natsu guessed.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of maybe this Deliora isn't really a demon."

"I don't care who did it! I just want Juvia back!" He wailed.

"Gray? Is that you?"

"Oh great! Now I hear her voice everywhere! And her voice sounds as sweet and as perfect as a snowflake falling in winter." Gray blushed in embarrassment when he saw the way his friends were looking at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah dude." Natsu said.

"I didn't even know snowflakes falling could make a sound." Happy said.

"Oh man I really have lost it!"

"Don't worry man we'll visit you if you end up going to the nut house." Natsu said.

"Natsu? Happy? Are you guys there too?"

"Wait a minute Natsu I hear her too." Happy said.

"This way!" Lucy said running off in the left side of the area.

"Help!"

They found Juvia along with the other missing people locked in a cage.

"Juvia!" Gray said in relief.

"Oh Gray thank goodness." Juvia said.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Happy picked the lock on the cage freeing the prisoners inside. Juvia immediately ran to hug Gray.

"Gray I can't believe you came for me."

"Juvia please! Personal space." He said pushing her away.

Juvia blew in frustration.

"Quick let's get out of here before-" Lucy started.

"Yikes!" Natsu shouted and pointed to Deliora who had arrived.

He roared viciously, frightening Happy, the gang, and the missing people to flee for their lives. Deliora chased after them with great determination. During the chase Juvia tripped over her skates and fell over, Deliora quickly tried to grab her.

"Get away from her!" Gray threw a stone in his face, helped Juvia to her feet, and the two ran away.

Deliora then went after Natsu and Happy.

"Run Happy! Run!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! Dancing the Irish jig?!"

They ran up the underground stairway with Deliora at their heels. At the top was a trap door that led right next to where the ice skating rink was but it still continued to chase them little did it know that Natsu and Happy were unintentionally leading him into a trap. In his haste to catch them Deliora accidentally stepped on the trigger and he was trapped in the shell.

"Phew!" The boy and his cat sighed in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" Juvia asked when she and the others caught up with them.

"Yeah we're fine." Natsu said.

"And we caught the monster." Happy said.

"Quick! Somebody call the police!" Lucy said.

They called Sheriff Gajeel and removed Deliora's mask revealing him to be Brain.

"But like why man?" Natsu asked.

"Why? Because Jura took credit for my idea." He said. "Lamia Scale was my idea but he got all the credit because he actually built it. I should be the owner not him so I made up the legend of Deliora and began kidnapping hockey players and figure skaters to get revenge. I may not have built this park but I was an expert on machines and robotics too so I built this robotic suit and trap doors and stairs that were under the park."

"And the violent confrontation between you two?" Lucy asked.

"It was over who would be the soul owner of the park and the lawyers ruled in Jura's favor. I told him that I would get revenge but I didn't want anyone to suspect me of the kidnappings so I pretended to reconcile with Jura and I framed that idiot Bickslow."

"I knew Bickslow couldn't have done this." Natsu said.

"Shame on you for trying to frame him." Juvia scolded Brain.

"Oh who cares what happens to that idiot? All I cared about was my revenge." Brain said. "And I would have succeeded too if hadn't of been for you meddling brats and your feline!"

After Brain was taken into custody Happy and the kids went back to Titania's station to hang out.

"So Gray, Lucy told me that you were out of sorts when I got kidnapped." Juvia said with a grin.

"Well I...Uh...I...I...I...I...Um...Is it hot in here?" He asked tugging at his shirt collar.

Juvia giggled.

"I think it's sweet and I was beginning to think that you didn't care for me that much."

"Of course I care about you. You're my friend."

"Your friend? Oh...Good." She said in a tone of disappointment. "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Yes, Siegrain sent us this newspaper article." Lucy said handing it to Juvia. She gasped.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"The locket I found, the one with the boy and girl in it?" Juvia opened her locket to show them the photograph of the couple inside. The fair haired girl and the dark haired boy in the locket were identical to the ones in the newspaper. "It's them."

"Seriously?" Lucy said.

"Yep."

"Well this article says that couple along with two other kids disappeared twenty years ago."

"Why isn't there a picture of the fourth kid?"

"I don't know. Somebody tore it off."

"I wonder who these kids were and why they disappeared."

"I don't know but it looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

Titania looked at the four teens and cat with great fear and worry. She cared deeply for them, they were like younger brothers and sisters to her and she would hate for anything awful to befall them and she would do everything she could to protect them.


	4. The Song Of Mystery

Juvia was babysitting six year old Romeo Conbolt Monday evening while his father was working late. He was a very sweet and well behaved boy who didn't give her any trouble and enjoyed her company. A typical babysitting day for them was usually play with him for awhile, fix him something to eat like a sandwich, make sure he takes his bath, let him watch TV for an hour or two then off to bed.

"Bedtime Romeo." She said turning off the tv. She then walked him to his room, tucked him into bed, and kissed him goodnight.

"Nighty night Juvia. You're the best babysitter ever." He told her.

"Good night Romeo."

She smiled at him then turned off the lights and closed the door. After that she sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to read until Mr. Conbolt came home. But a few minutes later Juvia heard a strange tune being played. It was the sound of a pan flute and it was coming from outside. She looked out the window and saw an extremely tall, lean-built man with silver hair and tattoos on his body. He donned a black cloak and he was playing a pan flute.

"Now who on earth is that and what are they doing outside at this hour?" She wondered.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something breaking coming from Romeo's room. She quickly went to check up on him.

"Romeo are you okay?"

But to her horror the little boy had become completely monsterous. His eyes were glowing yellow, his skin was sickly pale, he had razor sharp fangs, long claws, and wild unkept white hair. He hissed and snarled before lunging to attack her. He chased her throwing stuff at her and trying to scratch and bite her. It wasn't until she left the house that he stopped and she saw that the mysterious bman had vanished.

"I just don't know what got into Romeo last night." Juvia told her friends the next day as they were driving to school. "One minute he's as sweet as he can be and the next he's trying to kill me."

"Maybe he had too much sugar." Gray suggested.

"Sugar doesn't make you grow fangs Gray."

"So what happened after he went beserk? Did you just ditch him?"

"No I stayed outside of his house until his father came home. When I told Mr. Conbolt what happened he told me that he was probably just throwing a tantrum and that he would handle it."

"Well then there's your answer." Lucy said. "He just needs to be disciplined a little bit."

"But I've known Romeo since he was a baby, he's never done anything like that. It's like he wasn't even himself anymore."

"You'd be surprised how kids can change. It can happen just like that without warning."

"But I'm sure it's nothing his father can't handle." Gray said.

"Still... Would it be too much to ask if we could stop by his house. Just to see if he's okay?"

"Of course not. I'm sure we can pop by but we can't stay long. I'm flunking civics class and if I don't do better my dad is going to kill me."

"Well I'm good with civics. Maybe I could tutor you."

"Thanks but Dad already hired a tutor for me. She's supposed to be really advanced in this stuff."

"She?" Juvia asked with a twinge of envy in her voice.

"Yeah. I think she's a college student."

"Oh... That's...Great." Juvia said.

They drove by the Conbolt residence only to find police cars there being led by Sheriff Gajeel and Mayor Laxus. And they weren't just at Mr. Conbolt's house they were at every single house in the neighborhood that had kids and the parents were all packing their bags.

"Whoa what happened here?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

Juvia got out of the van and went over to Romeo's father.

"Mr. Conbolt what's going on? How's Romeo?" She asked him.

She got her answer when she saw him snarling at her from the window.

"Anymore questions?" Mr. Conbolt said.

"I don't understand I thought you said that he was just throwing a tantrum."

"That's what I thought until he tried to throw the tv at my head. I don't know what's wrong with my boy but he needs psychiatric help and I'm going to find it for him."

He drove away in his car and so did all the other parents.

"Why are all the parents leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Because every child on this block has become spookified." Gajeel said.

"Spookified?" Happy and Natsu shuddered.

Gajeel pointed to the houses which showed children inside looking just as horrifying and monsterous as Romeo was.

"Okay that's scary." Natsu said.

"Yeah no wonder parents are running off." Happy said.

"But they can't just leave their kids." Juvia said.

"Don't worry we plan to drop off food and whatever else they may need until this is sorted out." Gajeel said.

"Any idea what caused this?" Gray asked.

"We're not sure but it might have something to do with this shady character." Gajeel held up a picture of the strange man Juvia had seen the other night.

"Isn't that creepy?" Laxus said.

"Like I'll say." Natsu said.

"This thing shows up at night, plays it's creepy flute, and all the kids are spookified." Gajeel explained.

"Looks we have another mystery." Gray said.

"Oh no you don't." Laxus told him. "No mystery solving. We've got one tourist attraction here that'll make this little town of ours famous and you wanna ruin that?"

"But Dad this thing is turning kids into monsters and it's forcing parents to leave them. We can't just let this happen."

"We can and we will. Stay out of it Gray."

"But we can help."

"You can help by not flunking civics. Now all of you get out of here and go to school."

So reluctantly they drove off to school just as the mayor had ordered. At lunch time Natsu and Lucy sat together since Happy had to go to the Groomer's today.

"Listen Natsu I've been thinking that maybe you need to consider changing your wardrobe a bit." She said.

"Wardrobe? You mean my clothes? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. I mean I love your scarf and your shirt is okay but your pants...They have to go."

"But I like these pants."

"You've worn them since the eighth grade."

"They're comfortable pants."

"All I'm asking is for you to give a new pair a try. Okay? There's nothing wrong with trying new things right?"

"No but...You've been trying to change me a lot lately. First it was the diet now it's my pants."

"For the record I only wanted you to diet because I'm worried about your health but I've learned that all that running you do burns off any weight and calories you gain. As for your pants, I just want you to look more decent."

"You don't like the way I look?"

"No but my dad doesn't."

"I don't follow."

"Look I've been thinking about what you said about telling my dad about us. You're right I should tell him but I want him to like you before I do and so far he doesn't like you."

"I've always known that he doesn't like me I just don't understand why."

"Because he thinks you're sloppy, lazy, a bad dresser, stupid, and have no future in life."

"Oh...Well he's mean."

"But I don't think that at all. Natsu I know you're a great guy and that you're not at all how Dad sees you, which is why I want him to get to know you better and if you maybe dress a little better he might give you a chance."

"Why do I have to change to get him to give me a chance? Why can't he just like me for who I am?"

"Because I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out we're dating and he still doesn't like you."

"What's the worst he could do?"

"He might do what my grandfather did. My aunt was secretly dating a boy he didn't approve of and when he found out he had her sent away to a Catholic school to become a nun."

"Okay that's harsh but would your dad actually do that?"

"He and my grandfather are so alike that if they were the same age you'd think that they were twins."

"Alright I'll try a new pair of pants but only to keep you from leaving. Nobody is going to send my girlfriend away."

"Oh Natsu that's so romantic. I'm going to go pick you out a new pair of pants right now."

She kissed his cheek and left to go shopping. Meanwhile in the library, Gray had gone to meet his tutor and Juvia had gone with him but that was to make sure that this tutor wasn't going to be a love rival.

"I wonder which one is my tutor." Gray said watching some girls walk by.

"Me too." Juvia said cracking her knuckles.

"Gray Dreyar?" A squeaky voice said.

"Who said that?" Gray asked.

"Down here.

Looking down they saw that the voice belonged to a young girl with a small frame and dark hair that was in a bob cut.

"Hi I'm Lamy your tutor." She said.

"You're my tutor?" He said confused. "But I thought you were supposed to be a college student."

"I have an IQ of 195 and I should be in college but my parents wanted me to develop social skills so I have to spend a few weeks here."

"Uh-huh." Gray said skeptically. "So are you any good at civics?"

"It's my passion. I've been asked to be appointed to the city council but your father the mayor said that I was too young and assigned me to be your tutor instead. How rude but nevermind that. Come Gray we have work to do."

She took Gray by the arm and pulled him off somewhere to study. Juvia laughed quietly to herself, feeling relieved that she didn't have a rival to worry about. She turned to leave the library but accidentally bumped into the new exchange teacher Dr. Lahar Era causing him to drop his books and papers.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"Here let me help you get your stuff."

Juvia got down on the floor and started to pick up the spilled books and papers. She noticed that one book had opened up when it fell on the floor and it revealed a page that had a picture of the man who had been turning the children into monsters.

"What's in that book is none of your business!" He said snatching the book from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare a lecture on the mythology of Tenrou Island."

He left in a hurry which made Juvia a little suspicious but she decided to pay her suspicions no mind as of now. Days passed and every night more and more children were becoming spookified resulting in more parents leaving. After a week of this happening Happy and the gang decided to investigate.

"But didn't the mayor tell us to stay out of it." Natsu said.

"Yeah but since when have we ever listened to the mayor?" Lucy told him. "And besides we can't just stand by and let kids keep turning into monsters."

"I guess you're right about that."

"By the way how do you like your new pants?"

"They're so tight, I feel like they're cutting off my blood circulation."

"But they look so nice on you and here comes my dad. Smile and be polite okay?"

Mr. Heartfilia drove over to them in his car.

"Lucy what are you doing in this neighborhood?" He asked her. "You're not mystery solving are you? Because if I remember correctly the mayor and the police told you not to meddle in this case."

"No Dad I'm not mystery solving." She lied. "Natsu and I were just going to the library to study."

"Alone?"

"No. We're going to meet Gray and Juvia there."

"Good. I don't like you being alone with someone like Natsu. He's a shifty one."

"Um hello I'm right here. I can hear every word your saying." Natsu said.

"Then I don't have to repeat myself."

"Uh...Dad what do you think of Natsu's clothes?" Lucy asked Jude.

He looked at Natsu skeptically.

"Nice pants. Be home at seven Lucy." His car drove away once that was said.

"Well at least he likes your pants." Lucy said.

"I guess someone has to like them."

When they met up with Gray and Juvia they realized that if they wanted to solve this mystery they needed to find out more about the mysterious men who was transforming the kids. Juvia, remembering the picture from Dr. Era's book figured that he might know something so they went to his office.

"Can I help you kids?" He asked.

"Dr. Era it's very important that we talk to you. Do you know anything about this creature?" Juvia held up a picture of the man.

"Yes." Lahar said. "It is Erigor."

"Who's Erigor?" Happy asked.

"A mythological creature from Tenrou Island."

"Hey is that a pan flute you have over there?" Gray asked.

"So you think that just because I have a pan flute that I am the creature?! This pan flute is for recreational purposes only! How dare you accuse me!"

"But no one was accusing you of anything." Happy said.

"We just want to find out about this creature." Lucy said.

"Oh...I apologise then. Where are my manners?" Lahar said. "What is it you want to know?"

"Where did it come from? What does it want? And what exactly is it?"

"Lucky for you all I gave a lecture on Erigor to my class last week. His legend originates from Tenrou Island, he is a normal by day but at night he becomes Erigor a horrible entity who plays his song of mystery on his cursed pan flute transforming all the children nearby into frightening beasts who cause chaos and terrorize anyone who comes near."

"In short terms we call it getting spookified." Gray said.

"The children become his servants who he then takes to his secret town or cave or wherever he lives. There are different versions of this legend. Well that is all I know and you'll have to excuse me now because I need rest. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

They left his office but they were now suspicious of him.

"What if Dr. Era is Erigor?" Lucy said. "He has a pan flute, he says that he hasn't been sleeping well, and he seems to know a lot about Erigor."

"And he got really defensive when we first asked him about Erigor." Gray said.

"But if he was Erigor wouldn't he, I don't know act like he didn't know anything about him?" Natsu asked. "Wouldn't he be afraid that giving us information about Erigor be a dead give away?"

"He has a point but still let's keep an eye on him." Gray said.

After school Lucy got Lahar's address off of the school website and the gang went to spy on him. He was sitting in his kitchen drinking tea while reading a book. They were crouched down around his window but Natsu had difficulty doing so due to the tight pants he wore.

"Natsu get down." Happy told him.

"I can't. These pants are so tight that I can barely move in them." Natsu said.

"Hey who's out there?" Lahar called after hearing their voices and he caught them just before vthey could move. "So you do think that I am Erigor!...Well I am beginning to agree. Perhaps you can help."

He had Gray and Natsu chain him to a chair in his living room.

"Wouldn't you know if you were Erigor?" Juvia asked.

"The transformation maybe so complete that I loose all memory of it the next day. Once the moon rises the transformation should take effect."

When the sun went down, the sky darkened, and the moon rose up they all waited for Lahar to transform. As the hours went by they found themselves becoming more and more anxious.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Lahar shouted fearfully. "I can feel it! It's happening! It's happening! Here it comes! Oh no! I'm so scared! It's happening! Here it comes!"

Toot!

"False alarm it's only gas."

"Ewww." Lucy gagged.

At that moment the air was filled with pan flute music and screams. They went outside and watched as Erigor played his flute, transforming more children into monsters who chased away their parents. Erigor then gave a horrible laugh and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well at least we know it's not Dr. Era." Lucy said.

"I am not weirdo? Oh thank goodness." Lahar sighed in relief. "Now could one of you please unchain me? I'm starting to get blisters here."

They unchained Lahar and set off to make their next move and that was to set a trap for Erigor.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Natsu asked.

"Well you know that house down the street that has been for rent for about three years?" Gray said. "I believe that if a new family with kids was to move in it would attract that freak Erigor."

"But what family would be dumb enough to move in here?" Natsu asked.

He got his answer ten minutes later when Gray and Juvia dressed up as a married couple, Lucy dressed up like an old grandmother complete with a white wig and glasses, and he was dressed in little boy clothes while Happy wore a diaper and a bonnet.

"I had to ask." Natsu groaned.

"How humiliating." Happy said.

"Look honey don't our children seem to be having a wonderful time?" Gray said with his arm around Juvia's waist.

"Yes they do darling." Juvia said placing her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Uh... That's cutting it a little close Juvia don't you think?" Gray said edging away from her.

"But we're married Gray. We should play the part right. Maybe we should cuddle to make it seem more realistic."

"I think that's getting a little carried away."

"Guys it's getting late." Lucy said. "We better go inside."

"Right. Come on kids time for bed."

They went inside the house and changed out of their disguises then waited for Erigor to arrive. In no time he came walking by the house playing his pan flute. Once he was close enough they threw a net over him.

"Got him!" Gray declared.

They went outside to grab Erigor but he played his pan flute again and all the monsterous children came to his aid.

"Oh great." Natsu said.

"Get them!" Erigor ordered and the beastly children lunged for them.

"Head for the hills!" Natsu shouted as he and his friends ran back inside the house.

They slammed the door and held it shut to keep them from coming in.

"Get back you little gremlins!" Gray shouted.

"Keep the door shut! Don't let up!" Lucy said.

Unfortunately they came in through the window. They chased them upstairs growling and snarling at their heels. They tried to hide from them in a closet but that failed and they ended up being corned by the vicious little tikes.

"I never thought it would end this way!" Natsu trembled. "I love you guys and Happy you're the best cat a boy could have!"

"And you're the best boy a cat could have Natsu and if this really is the end then I have something that I have to confess to you." The cat said.

"What? What is it buddy?"

"Sometimes I use your comb to groom myself!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry I lost my grooming brush last year and well my fur needs daily brushing."

"Oh man that's disgusting! Dude please tell me you didn't use it during flea season."

"Uh..."

The spookified children closed in on them until Gray accidentally stepped on a remote turning on the tv which had a cartoon on. The children immediately stopped what they were doing and went to watch the program.

"What are you doing?! Attack them!" Erigor ordered.

But they didn't respond. They only started laughing at the show.

"Fools! You're ruining everything!"

"Get him!" Gray shouted.

Erigor tried to run away but he was tackled by Natsu, Happy, and Gray and at that very moment Sheriff Gajeel and Mayor Laxus arrived.

"What's going on here?" Laxus asked.

"We got him Dad." Gray said.

"You mean her." Erigor corrected when Happy pulled off his mask revealing him to be Lamy.

"Your tutor?!" Laxus shouted. "But why?"

"Because you denied my request to be on the council. I have brilliant ideas that could benefit this town but you wouldn't let me because I was a kid so I decided to scare off all the adults so I could run things my way." She said. "I had learned about the legend of Erigor in Dr. Era's class, it was the perfect solution. I used the high school's theater department for my costume. Then I went to every kindergarten and elementary school and usimg my knowledge on psychology and hypnosis hypnotized all the local children into dressing up and acting like monsters every time they heard the sound of a pan flute. Unfortunately television snaps them out of the trance but that was a minority. I would have had the entire town cleared of adults if it hadn't of been for you meddlesome kids."

Lamy was arrested and sent to juvenile court while all the children were cured of their hypnosis. When all was said and done the gang went to Titania's to celebrate.

"Congratulations kids. Another mystery solved." Titania said.

"Thanks Titania." Lucy said. "I have to say I was impressed that Lamy was able to brain wash all the kids in Magnolia. Impressed and a little frightened."

"No kidding." Natsu said. "I didn't even think a kid was even capable of being a criminal."

"Let's just be grateful that all the kids are back to normal and that we've seen the last of Erigor." Gray said.

"Natsu help!"

Happy ran up to Natsu and hid in his shirt.

"Happy what's wrong with you?"

Happy pointed his paw toward the door way where a figure with a pan flute stood.

"Like it's Erigor! He's back!" Natsu cried shaking.

"No it's just me." The figure walked into the light allowing everyone to see that he was really Lahar. "I came to thank you kids with a pan flute concert."

Lahar began to play a joyful song on his pan flute. Everyone got up and started dancing. While they were distracted, Natsu pulled Lucy aside to talk to her and to return the new pants she gave him.

"Lucy I want you to take these back." He said handing the pants to her.

"But what about my dad?" She asked.

"When the time comes I want your dad to like me for me. Not because of how I dress."

"But-"

"Do you really think he'll like me if he gets to know me?"

"Yes."

"Then let him get to know the real me and not some fake. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. So do you wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Here? Now? In front of Happy? Are you sure?"

"He won't mind. Now let's dance gorgeous."

He took her by the hands and led her into a playful waltz. They all had a wonderful time and for that moment, they forgot their troubles and just enjoyed each other's company believing that nothing would go wrong from here on out. Oh how wrong they were. How little they understood. How they failed to realize that what was coming in their future was very frightening and it would threaten the bond of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the origin chapter.


	5. The First Mystery

"Happy 8th anniversary guys." Lucy held up a cake with eight lit candles on it.

"Wow Lucy this looks delicious. Did you make it yourself?" Natsu asked.

"Yep."

"I can't wait to eat it." Happy said with his mouth watering.

"What is it that you kids are celebrating today?" Titania asked.

"It's the eighth anniversary of when we solved our first mystery." Juvia said.

"And of when we all became friends." Gray added.

"You celebrate that?" Titania said.

"Yeah, all five of us getting together was kind of like a miracle." Lucy said.

"How did you kids meet anyway? I've known all five of you for three years and you never did tell me how you met."

"It's quite a story." Natsu said. "It all started eight years ago, we were in the 5th grade and we didn't really have any friends. Well I had Happy but Mom and Dad wanted me to make human friends, so did get us all to socialize our parents sighed us up for book club..."

Eight years ago...

"But Dad those book clubs only have stuck up nerds who call me stupid." Ten year old Natsu said to his father as he drove him to school.

"Don't be ridiculous son, nobody thinks you're stupid and you need to make friends. You spend all your time in the kitchen eating, it's not healthy." His father Igneel said.

"But I have a friend Dad. I have Happy and he's the best friend in the world."

"I know a pet can be comforting but it's not like you two can understand each other."

"We can so."

"A cat can't be your only friend Natsu. It's not good for you. Now I want you to stay after school, attend this book club, and try to make human friends."

"Alright Dad."

Igneel's car pulled up in front of the school and he opened the door to let his son out.

"By the way son you did leave Happy at home this time right?" Igneel asked.

"Yes."

"Good because you know pets aren't allowed at school."

"Yeah Dad I know."

"Have a good day son. I'll pick you up at six."

"Bye Dad."

He waved goodbye to his father as he drove away and once he was sure that he was gone he bent down and opened up his backpack.

"Okay Happy the cost is clear."

A cute little blue kitten popped out of his bag.

"I don't care what Dad says, I can't just leave you alone all day." Natsu told his kitten.

"Right Natsu so are we really going to this book club thing?" Happy asked.

"Well Dad won't be back til six and neither one of us can drive so yeah pretty much."

After school Natsu went to the library for book club. But nobody was there except for the librarian so he just sat in silence until the librarian went to take a coffee break. As soon as she was gone, Natsu let Happy out of his bag.

"You hungry buddy?" He asked his cat.

"I'm always hungry." Happy replied.

"Well here you go. One tuna fish sandwich for you and a pork sandwich and just so we're clear this is my sandwich, you have your own so don't eat mine like last time."

Happy just grinned and started to gobble up his tuna fish sandwich. Natsu was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when he caught sight of the blonde, ten year old girl walking into the library and looking around. Natsu froze and his appetite was instantly forgotten, allowing Happy to lean over swallow his sandwich in one gulp. He then prepared himself to hide back in Natsu's bag knowing how angry he would be for taking his sandwich but to his surprise Natsu didn't get angry. He found his owner completely transfixed by the blonde girl.

"Excuse me." She said walking over to where they were sitting. "But is this the after school book club?"

It took Natsu a few minutes to answer.

"Excuse me? Kid with the pink hair?"

"Oh sorry. Yes it is."

"Good."

She sat next to him and pulled out a book to read. She didn't say anything, she just read to herself quietly. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had seen girls his age before but he thought that she was the prettiest one he had ever seen.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" She said when she noticed him staring at her.

"Sorry I wasn't staring at you I was starting at.... Your book."

"Oh have you ever read it before?"

"No but it looks interesting."

"Hey keep it down you two I'm jamming back here." At a table next to theirs was a black haired boy listening to music through head phones.

"You know we're not allowed to listen to music in the library." The blonde said.

"I know but I don't care." The black haired boy said.

"Well I do." The librarian said taking his music player from him. "Mr. Dreyar if you aren't going to read then I suggest that you make yourself useful and go bring me the books from the storage unit."

"Sorry lady but I don't do manual labor." The boy said.

"Well you do now."

He rolled his eyes then went to the storage room where the new books were kept in a box. He picked the box up and started to head back to the library when he accidentally bumped into someone causing him to drop the the box and spill the books.

"Hey watch where you're going you idiot!" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'll help you pick them up right away." A meek voice said nervously. When he saw that the voice belonged to a little blue haired girl his anger subsided. He was known to have a bad attitude with people but he didn't feel right about insulting girls.

"Oh I didn't know you were a girl. Sorry for calling you an idiot back there."

"It's okay I...I wasn't looking where I was going."

She was very nervous and shy, she started to pick up all the fallen books and put them back in the box. After that she got away as quickly as she could.

"What a weird girl." He thought.

He then brought the books back to the library where he found that same girl sitting at the same table he was at reading a book. When he sat back in his chair which was right next to her she started to scoot away from him much to his confusion. He then pulled a book off the shelf and started reading it since the librarian had confiscated his music.

"You guys sure do like mysteries." Natsu said after observing what kind of books that the blonde, blunette, and black haired boy were reading. "I like them too but I have trouble reading sometimes."

"Then why are you in book club?" The black haired kid asked.

"My parents made me take it."

"Mine too." The blunette said.

"My dad did the same thing." The black haired boy said.

"Ditto." The blonde added.

"Small world." Natsu said. "I guess we might as well get to know each other. Just to humor our parents so um...Hi I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde introduced.

"Gray Dreyar." The black haired kid said.

"Juvia Lockser." The blunette said.

"You know I think I've seen you somewhere before." Gray said to Juvia. "Don't you normally hide behind all the trees at recess?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"Why do you always hang around trees?" Natsu asked.

"Because none of the other kids like me. They call me creepy girl."

"Wait a minute that's you? You're the creepy girl my friends told me about?" Gray said.

"What creepy girl?" Lucy asked.

"All the kids I play ball with say that there's this creepy girl who hides in the shadows and if you get too close to her she'll drown you."

"Yes that's me they're talking about." Juvia sighed.

"Well that's stupid and mean." Lucy said.

"But do you really drown people if they get too close?" Gray asked.

"No." Juvia said. "And I'm not creepy, I'm just different. Why does everyone say that."

Juvia started to cry.

"Smooth move Gray." Lucy said.

"Yeah good job making her cry." Natsu said.

"No don't cry! I'm sorry Juvia! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Gray said nervously. "Please don't cry! I don't think you're creepy!"

"You don't?" She sniffed.

"No. No you're not creepy at all! In fact you're actually kind of cute!"

Gray covered his mouth quickly but it was too late. She was already smiling and blushing at him while Natsu was snickering and trying to fight the urge to burst out laughing.

"Really? You think I'm cute?" She asked.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."

"Gray and Juvia sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Natsu teased.

"Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Quit shouting in the library." The librarian said.

"Sorry ma'am." Lucy said. "Come on guys keep it down. Let's change the subject, so we all like the same kind of books."

"Yeah. I like mysteries but I never read about them at night because they give me and Happy nightmares." Natsu said.

"Who's Happy?"

Natsu looked around to see if the librarian had gone in the back to restock the shelves. When she did he pulled out his book bag.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Happy." He opened his bag and out came little Happy.

"Oh he's so cute." Lucy said.

"And fluffy." Juvia added.

The two girls hugged Happy and kissed his fuzzy cheek. Happy turned red and grinned with shyness.

"Where did you get him?" Juvia asked.

"He was a Christmas gift and is the best one I ever got." Natsu said.

"My dad won't let me have pets." Gray said. "Apparently he thinks they're all vermin."

"My dad feels the same way." Lucy said.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Hey what's with all the darkness?" Gray asked.

"I feel like I've been dipped in ink and let loose in a coal mine." Natsu said.

"I guess we blew a fuse." Juvia said. "Mrs. Judson what happened?"

But the librarian gave no answer.

"Mrs. Judson?"

Still no answer.

"I wonder what happened to her."

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens." Natsu said.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah. Aliens have come to enslave our planet. First they start by turning off the power and then they start abducting us one by one."

"Oh please there are no such things as aliens." Lucy said.

"Says you but I read an article that said a woman was abducted and studied by aliens."

"You mean that fake article made up by those comic geeks at the mall?" Gray said.

"It wasn't fake."

"It totally was man."

"Well right now I think we should get out of here and try to find a room with some light." Juvia said.

"Good idea." Gray said. "Does everyone remember where the door is?"

"Uh-huh." The others said.

"Okay then let's carefully and slowly make our way toward it."

They got up from their seats and headed for the door but it was pitch black in the library. None of them could see their own hands in front of their faces and they ended up tripping and falling in top of each other.

"Ow! Oof! Eek! Ouch!"

"Everybody okay?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Lucy said.

"Natsu get off of me." Gray said.

"Actually I think that's me Gray sorry." Juvia said.

"Wait if you're over there Juvia then who's on top of me?" Lucy asked.

"That's me Lucy." Natsu said.

"Alright everybody up." Gray said. They carefully stood up on to their feet. "I have an idea why don't we all hold hands so we don't trip or lose each other."

"Okay." Juvia grasped his hand.

"Whoa you have a tight grip for a girl." Gray said.

"Here Lucy you hold my hand." Natsu said.

"Thanks."

"Huh...For a girl you sure got cold, clammy hands Lucy."

"Your hands are like a couple fish right out of the lake."

They heard a chattering noise.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh it's only Happy. His teeth chatter whenever he gets scared." Natsu said. "What's wrong buddy you scared of the dark? I thought you had night vision."

"I'm-Im-Im not sca-sca-sca-sca-scared of the da-da-da-da-dark Natsu." Happy stuttered.

"Then what's got your teeth chattering?"

Natsu got his answer when a green light filled the room revealing to everyone that Natsu and Lucy were holding hands with a man who had no head.

"Ahhhh!" The kids and kitten screamed.

"It's a headless dude!" Gray shouted.

"Like run!" Natsu cried.

They bolted out of the library and ran down the halls with the headless man chasing after them. Luckily they managed to lose him by hiding in the janitor's closet.

"Okay everybody saw that right?" Natsu said trembling. "You all saw that guy didn't have a head right? It wasn't just me."

"Yep we all saw it." Gray said also trembling.

"Hold on, there has to be a logical explanation for this." Lucy said. "I mean come on, a body doesn't just run around without it's head right?"

"Chickens do it all the time." Happy said.

"Do you think it'll hurt us if it finds us?" Juvia asked.

"I don't think that we should stick around to find out." Gray said.

Knock-knock!

"Oh my goodness is that him?" Juvia asked clutching Gray's arm.

"He found us!" Gray said.

"What do we do?" Lucy said clinging to Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh man I think I'm gonna pee myself." Natsu shivered while holding Happy.

The door opened and they all closed their eyes in fear.

"Hey what are you kids doing in here?"

Much to their relief it was the janitor who had found them.

"We were hiding." Lucy said.

"From what?"

"A headless guy." Natsu said.

"I don't know what you kids are talking about but the school is having a power outage so you shouldn't be here. I'll wait outside with you until your parents come to pick you up."

The next day the school had been closed due to the fuse box having become damaged and also due to the fact that Mrs. Judson the librarian had gone missing. However the kids still had to go to book club only this time it was being held at the middle school library. However they couldn't talk about books, they could only talk about the mysterious headless figure haunting the library.

"What do you think that thing did with Mrs. Judson?" Juvia asked.

"What is it anyway?" Gray said.

"Well according to the school archives which I looked into." Lucy said. "Years ago a librarian lost his head during an earthquake that took place at the school. He was reading a book on rituals used in summoning spirits and talking with the dead when it happened so some people believe that his ghost haunts the library."

"Do you think that headless guy we saw was a ghost?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not. There's no such thing as ghosts and I'm going to prove it."

"And how are you going to do that?" Gray said.

"Well I'm going to go back to the school and investigate."

"Are you crazy?" Natsu said. "What if that headless librarian goes after you?"

"I'm going to prove that there isn't any ghosts or spirits. Do you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sounds interesting, count me in." Gray said.

"Can I come?" Juvia asked.

"Sure."

"No way I'm going." Natsu said.

"Me either." Happy said.

"Okay then I guess you won't get to eat my cookies." Juvia said.

"Cookies?" The boy and his cat said.

"Yes I made some cookies for us to share later on. But if you two aren't interested-"

"No. No. We'll come." Natsu said.

So instead of sticking around for book club they went back to the school.

"That's strange the doors aren't locked." Gray said opening the front doors to the school.

They walked inside of the school. It was dark and very creepy looking. The kids were surprised by how scary the school could look at night.

"Hey look over there." Lucy said. Something had been dropped in the hallway floor. It was two books. One was on special effects and how to use them and the other was on how to crack a safe combination. "Looks like some clues to me."

Lucy stuck the books in her backpack and they continued on toward the library.

"Did we have to go back here?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. This library is where the headless librarian was seen." Lucy said.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Gray asked.

"Look for clues like that book I found."

"I think I found a clue over here." Juvia said. "Gray shine your flashlight over here."

Using the flashlight, they saw that what Juvia had found was something white, greasy, and powdery. It was make up. The kind usually used for clowns and/or monster movies.

"What's this kind of make up doing in a library?" Juvia asked.

"Maybe there's a clown who likes to read a lot." Happy suggested.

"Let's keep searching and try to find more clues." Gray said.

"Like I found one." Natsu said.

"Great. What is it?"

"Him." Natsu pointed behind them and they saw that it was the headless librarian.

They four kids and kitten let out another scream of fright before running away. The headless librarian chased after them, desperately trying to grab them. They ran out of the library and down the hallway, still the headless librarian do not relent in trying to catch them.

"Let's split up! He can't catch us all at once!" Gray said.

With that said he took Juvia's hand and pulled her along as they ran in the right direction. Natsu and Happy ran left, taking Lucy with them. The headless librarian decided to go after Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. However it was still very dark out and in her haste to escape, Lucy tripped and fell over. She then screamed as the headless librarian leaned over to grab her.

"Hold on Lucy!" Natsu said.

The headless librarian had just caught her by the ankle when Happy bit him on the hand and Natsu pulled her away from him. After that they ran and ran and ran for hours.

"Guys over here!" Gray called from the principle's office.

The three of them went inside the office and hid under the principle's desk with Gray and Juvia. The five friends held on to each other, paralyzed with fear as they listened to the headless librarian's footsteps. Once the footsteps faded away and they couldn't hear them anymore they came out from under the desk.

"Phew that was too close for comfort." Happy said.

"I'll say." Natsu said. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm good. Juvia you alright?" Gray said.

"I think so." She said. "What about you Lucy?"

"I'm okay but look what I just found."

She had found a safe filled with money and the door was wide open.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"That's the safe where the principle keeps all the school's budget money." Lucy said.

"But why is it open?" Gray said.

"I have a pretty good idea." Lucy said. "But now I think that we should catch this headless librarian."

"But how do we do that?" Natsu asked.

"By setting a trap." Gray answered.

They were surprised by how good Gray was at setting up traps. He built one which consisted of a trip wire that would catch whoever triggered it in a net.

"All done. Now all we need is bait to lure him here."

"But who would be dumb enough to be the bait?" Natsu said.

"I can think of two guys who would be perfect." Gray said looking at Natsu and Happy.

"Oh no we're not going to be the bait." Natsu said.

"Nu-uh! No way!" Happy said.

"Would you do it for a cookie?" Juvia asked holding up the tin of cookies she had brought. "They're snicker doodle."

"Bring the pain!" The two said hungrily.

Juvia gave them each a cookie and then they left to search for the headless librarian. It wasn't long before he found them and started chasing them. They led him over to the wire, he tripped over it, and was caught in the net.

"We got him." Gray said.

"Now let's see who this headless librarian really is." Lucy said.

They wiped off the make up and pulled off the top layer of his clothes revealing him to be Mrs. Judson.

"But why Mrs. Judson?" Juvia said.

"Why? Because I'm sick and tired of being some lowly librarian who only makes minimum wage!"

"So you decided to steal from the school budget." Lucy concluded. "Which is why you needed a book on cracking safe combinations."

"But you couldn't have anyone finding out what you were up to." Gray said. "Which is why you started dressing up as the headless librarian."

"That's right. I had heard about the legend of the headless librarian and borrowed a book on special effects so I could project myself as the ghost and scare people away long enough for me to steal the budget money and leave town. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid cat!"

Later they called the police and had Mrs. Judson arrested for theft. The kids and Happy were very proud of themselves for solving the case and they decided that they liked each other so they all chose to become friends.

"Hey do you guys wanna go play some soccer?" Gray asked them the next day at recess.

"Sure but I've never played." Natsu said.

"Me either." Lucy said.

"Same here." Juvia said.

"Don't worry it's easy to learn and fun to play. Hey Rufus can we play?" He asked the older boy who was leader of the other kids playing soccer.

"Sure Dreyar we could always use a few more players." But then he saw Juvia standing next to Gray. "But she can't play."

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not?" Natsu repeated.

"Because she's the creepy girl. The one who drowned that kid." Rufus said.

"That's not true. I've never hurt anybody." Juvia said.

"Yeah right. We don't play with creeps."

"Now Rufus everyone is welcome to play." The coach said. "There is no exclusion. All four of you kids are welcome to join in."

"But coach-"

"Don't coach me! Either you let them all play including her or you can sit out."

"Fine!" He said reluctantly.

With that said they began to play soccer with the other kids. Natsu was a fast learner at the sport, Lucy and Juvia had to take a little time but eventually they got the hang of it. During each game, the kids had to switch between sitting out and playing on the field. Natsu and Lucy were called to sit out and as they waited for their turn they started talking.

"You know Natsu I never did thank you for saving me the other night." Lucy told him. "Thank you. You were really brave."

Natsu blushed.

"Well hey that's what any decent guy would do for a girl right? And you know Happy did most of the saving."

"True but I'm sure he saved me because you taught him to be so brave."

"Oh...Oh wow I'm...I don't know what to say. I'm not used to girls actually saying nice stuff to me."

Lucy giggled at his shyness.

"Oh look here comes Juvia. If she kicks the ball into that goal our team wins."

Juvia was heading straight for the goal, keeping the ball between her feet and making sure that none of the opposing team members got it from her. However Rufus, being on the other team and the member who kept gaining on her refused to lose to the "creepy girl" so he did something very wrong. Just as Juvia was about to kick the ball Rufus shoved her as hard as he could hitting her in the stomach.  
She let out a small gasp and dropped to her knees. She clutched her hurt stomach and tried everything she could not to burst into the tears.

"Nice try creepy girl." Rufus taunted.

"Are you cracked?!" Natsu shouted angrily. "What did you do that for?!"

"Hey if she wants to play with us then she has to accept how we play and if we're too rough for her then maybe she should just go back to hiding."

But Gray wouldn't stand for this and in one swift move he grabbed Rufus by his shirt and punched him right in his jaw causing him to fall down. When he got back up, he had a bloody mouth and was looking at Gray in shock.

"You're the creep here!" Gray shouted. "What kind of jerk hits a girl?! It's bad enough you tease her and spread those rumors about her but now you're actually going to hit her?! You're a real piece of garbage! Juvia is my friend and if any of you, any of you! Ever hurt her again I'll punch your jaw out so hard that you'll be spitting blood for a week!"

It was in that moment that Juvia fell very much in love with Gray because he was the first person to ever defend her against the bullies.

"You feeling okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yes. My stomach hurts but I'll be fine."

After school they met up together for book club where they read books, ate snacks, and talked about the books they read. Of course they were mystery books and of course Happy was there to be cute and cuddly and to bring them all closer together. But as they were waiting for their parents to come pick them up, they heard the janitor mention something about grocery store being haunted after hours.

"You know solving that mystery at the library was kind of fun." Gray said. "Maybe we should solve that haunted grocery store one."

"Maybe we should start our own mystery solving business." Lucy said.

"Good idea but we need a name don't we. What should we call ourselves?"

"How about Fairy Tail Incorporated?" Happy said. "I saw that name in an old book."

"But fairies don't have tails."

"How do you know that?" Juvia said. "You've never seen a fairy so you don't know for sure and that's the mystery."

"That's a good way of thinking." Lucy said. "And I like that name."

"Okay then we'll call ourselves Fairy Tail Incorporated." Gray declared.

"The mystery solvers." Natsu added.

Present time...

"And we've been together ever since." Natsu said as his story finished.

"That's quite a story." Titania said. "No wonder you all are so close. But I have to ask if it was your parents who brought you together, shouldn't they be happy that you all became friends?"

"They were until we started solving mysteries." Gray said. "Then our parents started trying to get us to break up."

"But that will never happen." Lucy said.

"No matter what we'll always be together." Juvia said.

"Yeah nice story now let's eat some cake I'm starving." Happy said.

They all laughed at the cat's never ending appetite and began to dig into the cake. Some time after she had finished her slice she noticed that Titania had wondered off by herself outside. She seemed very melancholic and a little sad.

"Hey Titania what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much you and your friends remind me of myself and my friends. And....How we used to be."

"Used to be? You know you never really talk about having any other friends besides us. Who are they?"

"People from my past who are long gone."

"I'm so sorry. What happened to them?"

"I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say a long time ago we made a mistake. A mistake that cost us everything including our friendship. Lucy what you have with Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Happy, hold on to it. Hold on to it and never let it go because a friendship like the one you all have is rare and so hard to find."

"Titania is there something you're not telling us? If you've done something wrong you can tell us. We'll understand and we'll be there for you."

"That's sweet Lucy but you know some mysteries are better left unsolved."

"What does that mean?"

But Titania didn't answer. She only went back inside to pack up her gear and go home. Though Lucy was suspicious she respected Titania enough not to pry and to let her have her secrets but she was beginning to wonder if there was more to Titania than she and her friends knew.


	6. The Legend Of Ultear Milkovich

Prom was coming up at Magnolia High School and all the students were excited. All except two. Natsu and Gray. They didn't care much for prom but Lucy and Juvia did and they were hoping to go this year with the two boys as their dates.

"I don't know if we should go to prom Lucy." Natsu told her.

"Why not?"

"Because won't your dad know about us?"

"Don't worry about Dad he thinks that I'm going with the class president."

"But what about Happy?"

"What about him?"

"He might find out."

"So? Natsu this whole keeping our relationship a secret from him is ridiculous. It's not like if he found out he would hire a group of mercenaries to get rid of you like my dad would."

"I know but...Wait a second your dad would hire mercenaries to get rid of me?"

"Well I think that's what he did to my last my boyfriend."

Natsu gulped.

"Also I've been thinking that prom is the perfect event to tell everyone that we've been dating and by everyone I mean Gray, Juvia, and Happy."

"Oh boy." He sighed.

Later at school Juvia kept dropping hints to Gray that she wanted him to take her to the prom but unfortunately being the clueless type he didn't pick up on them.

"So Gray you know prom is coming up." She told him.

"Yeah, are you going?"

"I don't know. I would if someone asked me."

"Well good luck with that. If you ask me prom is kind of stupid."

"Oh... Really."

"Come on open you stupid thing."

At the sound of that irritated phrase they saw a girl who was unfamiliar to the area struggling to get her locker open. She had long black hair that looked purple in the light and her clothes were a little revealing.

"Here let me help." Gray gave her locker a few small knocks and the door opened. "I got this locker during freshman year and a figured out a way to jimmy the lock."

"That's amazing that you figured that out. Thanks. My name's Ultear Milkovich, I'm new here."

"I'm Gray and this is Juvia."

"What school did you used to go to?" Juvia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I had a bad experience at my old school. Anyway I have to get to class." She started to walk away but then stopped and flashed Gray a flirty smile. "See you around Gray."

Gray blushed a little, Juvia nashed her teeth and gripped her hand into a fist. Later that day the school had an assembly, apparently Sheriff Gajeel had some warnings for the students.

"Now listen up kids." Gajeel said over the microphone. "Recently a young man disappeared in a limo on prom night. Apparently he was grabbed by a mysterious ghost girl. We don't know who is responsible yet but I am on the case. In the meantime try to avoid taking limos on your prom night."

"Disappearance? Sounds more like an abduction to me." Natsu said.

"Looks like we have a new mystery." Gray said to his friends.

"But why would someone kidnap a boy on prom night?" Lucy asked.

"You know I was planning on searching the library for clues on those kids who disappeared twenty years ago." Juvia said. "Maybe they have something on what happened to that boy. Anybody wanna come?"

"Sorry I'm going shopping for my prom dress." Lucy said.

"I have to take Happy to the vet for a check up." Natsu said. "He thinks we're going to the fish market so if you see him today don't say anything."

"I told Ultear that I would go over to her house and help her unpack." Gray said.

"You're going over to her house?" Juvia asked trying not to sound angry.

"Just to help her unpack. I ran into her after lunch she said that she needed some sh unpacking so I offered."

"Well aren't you sweet." She said in a sarcastic tone then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Don't ask me man I don't understand girls."

At the library Juvia checked nearly every book, newspaper article, and record on people who lived in Magnolia during the year those four kids disappeared but she didn't find anything. All she found were holes made in them as if somebody had cut out any and all information on them.

"Strange." She thought. She then opened the locket and looked at the picture of the couple inside. "Who doesn't want you found? And who exactly are you? What caused you to disappear?"

Suddenly the lights went out in the library.

"Huh? Hello? Is someone there? I'm still looking in here?"

No answer. Using her cellphone light she tried to look for a light switch but when she found one and tried to turn it on it didn't work. She figured that maybe the school had blown a fuse so she went to check the fuse box. As she looked around she had the strangest feeling that someone was following her. When she didn't see anyone she figured that it was just her imagination due to being up late so she decided to go into the girl's bathroom and splash some water on her face. Suddenly she was startled by Ultear's appearance in the bathroom.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"Relax Juvia it's only me." Ultear said.

"Oh you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"The plumping at my house isn't working yet so I thought that I would use the school showers. What are you doing here?"

"Just doing research in the library."

"If you don't mind me asking what are you researching?"

"I'm researching an article that someone sent me. Apparently it's been hushed up.

"You're quite the little meddler aren't you? Careful meddling can lead to trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just some friendly advice."

Ultear left the bathroom and slipped down into the school basement. She had dropped something on to the floor. It was a slip of paper with an address written on it. Suspicious, Juvia put the slip of paper in her pocket and then left the school.

The next day when she and her friends went to meet up at Titania's radio station to tell them about her suspicions.

"I'm telling you Ultear is up to something." She said.

"Just because she was using the school showers? Juvia I did that once." Gray said.

"But I saw her go into the school basement and there's something about her that doesn't seem right. What if she's that ghost girl."

"Don't you think that I would know if she was the ghost girl?"

"I be willing to bet no." Lucy said.

"Me too." Happy said. "You are a little dense."

"Hey!"

"You guys should take a look at this." Titania had pulled up an article that showed a list of high school boys who had gone missing. "That boy the sheriff mentioned going missing, he wasn't the first. Seems to me that this ghost girl is trying to build her own man posse."

"Oh man Gray and I could be her next victims." Natsu said nervously.

"Not if I can help it." Juvia said. "I think it's time that we do a little investigating on Ultear. She dropped this piece of paper with an address on it. Let's check it out."

Using the address written on that slip of paper, the gang drove to where they believed Ultear lived. But it wasn't the address of a house, it was the address of a cemetery.

"That chick lives here?" Natsu said.

"Or she may be snooping around in here." Lucy suggested.

"Let's split up." Gray said. "Juvia you and Lucy check the left side of the cemetery, Natsu you, Happy, and I check the right. We'll meet back at the entrance in an hour."

"Okay." Lucy said.

The group then went off in seperate directions.

"Juvia." Lucy said.

"Yes."

"I'm curious is there another reason why you don't like Ultear besides the fact that you think she might be the ghost girl?"

"No. Why else would I not like her?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're... Jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because Gray might like her."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I care if Gray liked her or not?"

"Juvia I know you have a crush on him."

"What?! No! That's true! Did my sisters tell you that? They're lying!"

"Juvia nobody told me I figured it out on years ago when we were kids. You're not exactly subtle on the way you feel about him but lucky for you he's clueless."

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Trust me if there's one thing I can do it's keep a secret."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome so quick question. As you know Gray can't take a hint very well so why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay to be scared."

"I am not scared. I've fought monsters and ghosts but in the end I know that they're just losers in masks. Still if those don't scare me then why should telling Gray how I feel scare me?"

"Juvia everyone gets scared of something and when it comes to telling someone how you feel about them that is totally scary but in the end once you do it you realize that it's not as scary as you think."

"How would you know? Have you ever told a boy that you like them?"

"Actually I have."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"Okay it's Natsu."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah and we've been secretly dating ever since."

"I knew it! I knew there was something between you two. Aww I think it's so cute that you two ended up together. But why didn't you tell us?"

"Two things. Happy and my dad."

"Well your dad I understand, I remember what he did to your last boyfriend but why is Happy a problem?"

"I don't know. Natsu acts like he'll freak out if he finds out about us."

"Why?"

"No idea and Natsu is a great guy but sometimes I feel like he doesn't really care for me as much as I care for him. That he doesn't understand how much he means to me and that I've felt this way for him for a long time."

"Lucy you didn't just start having these feelings for him suddenly did you? You've always liked him. Even back then?"

"Sort of. When we first met I thought that he was just some goofy kid who was a coward all the time but after awhile I started to see him in a different different light. Still sometimes I think he doesn't even see me as his girlfriend."

"Well Lucy you and I always had different interests but if there's one thing we have in common it's that we've fallen for men who are clueless about our feelings."

"So true."

The two girls laughed but then stopped when they heard a twig snap.

"Did you hear that?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. Hey is somebody back there?"

Nobody answered but they weren't alone. Out of no where a hideous and monsterous looking girl in a torn up prom dress rose up from behind a tomb stone and lunged after them while letting out a horrible screech. The two of them screamed and ran from her.

"That was the girls." Gray said when he heard them scream.

"I hope they're okay." Natsu said. They saw Lucy and Juvia running toward them. "Girls why did you scream?"

"That's why!" Lucy said pointing to the ghost girl.

Happy jumped up and hid in Natsu's shirt, he and Gray then joined the girls in running for their lives. The ghost girl chased them all through the cemetery. They couldn't find the exit so they went to hide in a nearby crypt.

"Did we lose her?" Lucy asked.

"I think so." Gray said.

"If that's Ultear then she needs some serious moisturizer." Natsu said.

"Where are we?" Juvia asked.

They saw a coffin in the crypt that had the name Mariah Judson labeled on it.

"Mariah Judson? Like she was the headless librarian." Natsu said.

"Our very first case." Gray said. "She was stealing from the school budgets dressed up as some headless ghost."

"Hold on isn't Mrs. Judson still in jail? Alive?" Lucy said.

They opened the coffin but they didn't find a body. Instead they found monster make up, a familiar book on special effects, and a transfer slip to Magnolia high.

"What are these doing in a crypt?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but I have a good feeling that Ultear is the ghost girl." Juvia said.

"Why do you think it's her?" Gray asked.

"Three good reasons. First that she shows up just after a guy from another school goes missing, second she was seen sneaking around the school late at night, and third she knows the address to a cemetery that keeps a crypt with monster make up, a book on special effects, and a transfer slip to our school. Don't you think that's a little bit suspicious?"

"Could be a coincidence."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you so against her?"

"I just told you I think it's because she's the ghost girl."

"I think it's because you're mad you found out that I'm taking her to the prom."

"You're what?!"

"Uh-oh." Lucy said.

"You're going to the prom with her?" Juvia said upset.

"Well she asked and I said yes."

"How could you do that?"

"Don't worry it's nothing serious, I'm just being nice. It's not like it's going to wreck our friendship or anything."

"You...You are unbelievable! Ugh!"

Her last words before stomping out of there angrily.

"What did I say?" Gray asked his friends in confusion.

"Oh Gray you're just hopeless." Lucy said shaking her head.

"What?"

Prom night was one week later. Lucy chose to wear a satin, magenta colored prom dress. She paid to have her prom dress made to look exactly like the one her mother wore to her prom. Jude was quite pleased to see her wearing that dress with her hair styled up in a bun, the same manner that his deceased wife always wore her hair in.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did on our prom night." He said taking her picture with a camera.

"Thanks Dad."

"You know you didn't have to make it exactly like your mother's."

"I know but I wanted to. I don't know why but wearing it makes me feel like she's here with me."

"She'd be so happy for you."

They hugged and she left to get in the limo with the class president who she had paid to pick her up from her house and then drive her over to Natsu's place. He was waiting for her in his best suit.

"Wow you look really nice." He told her.

"Thank you. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just told Happy that I would be going to the store to get some sardines."

"Great."

"I got you a corsage." It was a red carnation.

"It's beautiful thank you."

He pinned it on her wrist and they went to the limo waiting for them.

"Hey Natsu I found some sardines in the back." Happy went outside to tell him that only to see him get into a limo that drove away. "Oh no! The ghost girl has Natsu! I'm coming buddy!"

Meanwhile at the Lockser residence Meredy was helping Juvia get ready for prom. She brushed her hair into a braided bun and pinned it with a flower barrette.

"You look great big sis. I can't wait for my prom night."

"I don't know if I should go Meredy." Juvia sighed.

"I don't even have a date."

"Still you can go and have fun. Just hang out with Lucy and Natsu."

"I think they're going with each other and I don't want to intrude on their moment. Maybe I should just stay home."

"Oh Juvia." Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Meredy went downstairs and answered the door. It was Gray, wearing a suit and holding a white rose corsage in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Meredy asked angrily.

"I wanted to talk to Juvia. We had a fight and we haven't spoken to each other for a week. I don't want to go to the prom without making it up to her. I bought her a corsage."

"I should slam this door in your face and pray that it breaks your nose. But Juvia would hate me so I won't. Juvia! It's for you!"

"Okay."

Gray was at a loss for words as the beautiful girl in the pale blue tulle blue dress came down the stairway.

"Juvia?" He said in shock. "Is that you?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Wow. I...I uh...I...Um...Um..Uh..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! I'm cool!"

"Where's Ultear?"

"Who?"

"Your prom date."

"Prom date? Oh her! Yeah right. Listen I felt bad about our fight so I decided that before she and I go together, I should come here and make out with you. I mean make up! Make up with you! Heh...Heh...I brought you a corsage to say sorry."

"Thank you. Listen Gray I'm sorry for getting mad at you. The truth is I was mad because I wanted you to go to the prom with me. But I understand if you want to go with Ultear."

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted to be my prom date. To be honest I'd rather go with you then Ultear."

"Really?" She said getting excited.

"Sure it's more fun with a friend than a date."

"Oh..." Her excitement died. "I'll take what I can get."

Gray pinned the corsage on Juvia's wrist and they went to get in his van. Out of no where a limo pulled up with Ultear in it.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Are you ready to go Gray?" She asked.

"Sorry Ultear but I'm gonna go with Juvia. Nothing personal but-"

She just slammed the door in his face and the limo drove away.

"She took it surprisingly well." He said. "Let's go Juvia."

They got in the van and drove to the high school. They met up with Natsu and Lucy and sat together at a table. After eating some snacks and drinking some punch they walked over to the dance floor and started to slow dance. Juvia and Lucy thought that they were both going to die of happiness. Tonight was the most magical and romantic night of their lives.

"Natsu!"

Happy came running into the prom and jumped on Natsu knocking him over.

"Happy?" He said confused.

"Oh Natsu you're okay! Thank goodness!" Happy said. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Happy what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Ghost girl!"

The lights went out and the ghost girl jumped from the stage where the band was.

"I hope you saved a dance for me Gray!" She shrieked at him.

The students immediately stopped dancing and started running and screaming from the ghost girl. But Gray and his friends were her main target. She darted after them, desperately trying to tear them apart with her claws.

"Quick grab those the curtains." Juvia said.

They grabbed the curtains and used them to trip the ghost girl then they used the curtain ropes to tie her hands together and hoist her up. Once they caught her they called the police. Sheriff Gajeel arrived with Laxus in just five minutes.

"Gray didn't you hear me when I said when you see a ghost girl do not go to the prom with her." Laxus said.

"It's okay Dad, she's not a ghost girl. She's really." He pulled off her mask. "Ultear Milkovich or as she's also known as Ultear Judson."

"Judson?" Gajeel said. "As in Mariah Judson the headless librarian?"

"That's right! She was my mother!" Ultear said. "When Mom went to prison I vowed revenge on those who put her there. Using her old monster make up and her book on special effects I created my costume and look as the ghost girl. When I heard about the legend of the ghost girl I was ready to spring my trap. All I had to do was get rid of your precious leader Gray! I wanted to destroy your gang the same way you destroyed my father! And I would have too if hadn't of been for you meddling school mates of mine!"

Ultear was arrested and taken to jail but just as the police car was driving away a book fell out. Juvia went to pick it up.

"Sheriff wait!" She called but he was already gone. "What kind of book is this?"

"I've seen this book before." Happy said.

"It's one of the old Magnolia High year books." Lucy said.

"And there's a page marked." Gray pointed out.

Lucy turned to the marked page. It showed a photograph of the four kids who disappeared twenty years ago. They were in a group which consisted of the dark haired boy and the fair haired girl from the photo in Juvia's locket, a red headed girl, a boy with blue hair and a tattoo over his eye, and a cat with glasses. 

"Check out the caption. Zeref Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Mavis Vermilion, and their mascot Samuel." Lucy read. "Magnolia High's mystery solver's club. Fairy Tail Incorporated."

"That's the same name as our group." Gray said. "Happy is this the book you saw that gave you the idea for our name?"

"Yep."

"Like these kids were just like us." Natsu said.

"But why did they disappear?" Juvia asked.

Back at the sheriff's office Ultear was bailed out of jail by an agent of Siegrain.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Is it taken care of?" The agent asked her.

"They bought the story but it will be a couple days before the figure out that Mariah Judson never had a daughter and that my real mother was Ur Milkovich, a nurse who died some years ago."

"By then you'll be long gone. And the year book?"

"I made it fall out on purpose when they took me away, just like you said."Someone went through a lot of trouble trying to hide that year book I found in the basement. You wanna tell me why you cooked up this whole Ultear Judson scheme just so they could find that book."

"You were paid for a job by my employer Siegrain. That job is over, you don't need to know his motives. Let's just say he needed them to start looking mys the mystery hiding beneath Magnolia. A mystery that led to the disappearance of four youths. A mystery who's time has come to be solved."


End file.
